The Black Dragon of Oblivion
by Nigrum Draco
Summary: A powerful forgotten Dragon Lord appears again. With mysterious origins and mystifying powers, what does he want with Issei? (This is my first Fanfic, I'm hoping to improve as a writer. Looking for feedback.)
1. Chapter 1

The Black Dragon- High school DxD Fanfiction

 _These events transpire after Rias and Issei return after Loki's curse_.

Chapter 1- An Unknown Dragon Appears

 _In the underworld, a secret meeting was taking place between the leaders of the 3 factions._

"Azazel, why did you call us here again?" Asked Sirzechs, his tone was one of disdain.

"Yes Azazel, why did you call us here?" Asked Chief Michael in a frank and qusitive manner.

Azazel began, "You two should know already…"

Sirzechs quickly interrupted him, "If this about that Black Dragon you're obsessed with I have better things to do than…"

Azazel quietly whispered, "There have been 3 draining's in the past 24 hours." Sirzechs eyes widened, he knew that Azazel was on to something he just didn't want to believe it himself. Chief Michael was still silent.

"Sirzechs" Began Azazel. "Three high ranking devils have been found in their homes dead with their very life force completely gone. Only one creature is capable of that, the Black Dragon Emperor. His power rivals Ophis and Great Red. We are still unclear of his intentions at this point but we need to find him and make contact with him before one of us becomes his next target."

Chief Michael finally spoke, "I can attest to his rumored strength, God once spoke of him. Even God was terrified of him."

Sirzechs frowned, his eyes closed as he let out a heavy sigh. "Well Azazel, how do you intend to find this Dragon."

Azazel smirked, "I believe he is trying to make contact with Issei, I have been feeling a strange presence for quite some time in Rias's terrority. I have put spies on all new people in the town, everyone is being watched, I have a few candidates who may very well be who we are searching for." The great devil Lucifer and the archangel nodded, signifying their approval of the governor generals plan.

"This meeting is adjourned." Said Sirzechs.

 _Meanwhile back in Rias's town_

"Hey, D, can you move the forklift back to receiving" Said a manager at a local warehouse.

"Sure thing boss, after that I'm heading home." Said Dante.

"Sure thing kid, see you tomorrow!"

Dante Castle was a young man only 19. He moved to Japan to stay with his dad who was a Marine. (A marine who was never home) Dante had short brown hair, wasn't too tall or too short and was very muscular, with piercing blue eyes. He worked every day at a local warehouse trying to make ends meet. Dante clocked out and lit a cigarette and headed home. Dante knew he was being trailed and it bothered him. Ever since he moved here he felt as though someone was always watching, he was sick of it. But, he was just a normal working man, nothing he could do about it. He finally made it home and opened the door. His words, "I'm home" echoed throughout the empty house. Dante let out a heavy sigh and began to cook his dinner. He missed his girlfriend and he missed his home. But after what happened he could never go back home again. Dante finished his meal, turned on the TV and grabbed a case of beer. An hour or two passed and Dante's watch begin beeping. He knew it was time. Dante quickly finished the remaining beers and went to shower and get dressed. A quick shower later he donned jeans, old combat boots which belonged to his father, a white t-shirt and his leather jacket. He went out to the small shed beside his house and got out his motorcycle, a Ducati Monster. He strapped on his helmet and went for a ride. He was sick and tired of being followed and hoped whoever was following him would just leave. Dante's mind began to slip, he turned down an alley and gunned it, his mind went blank…

 _"Azazel, this is recon unit 1. Subject 23 might be on to us, what should I do?"_ Azazel quickly responded, _"Get out of there now, hurry!"_ Azazel knew no simple human could detect Azazel's best spy. It was too late, Dante disappeared in the alley. The fallen angel was puzzled, he just disappeared. When the fallen angel turned around her neck was in the grip of the black dragon emperor. His black armor was as dark as the night sky, his red eyes pierced into the very soul of the fallen angel. His deep ebony dragon wings whapped through the sky, the black dragon began to speak.

"Who the fuck sent you, answer me!" His black armored claw slowly began to squeeze the neck of the horrified fallen angel. He loosened his grip so the shaken fallen angel could barely mutter a plea for mercy. The black dragon emperor laughed, his cold laughter made the fallen angel even more worried for her little life. The black dragon began to speak, "It would be a shame if I were to kill you, such a nice body, wasted. Tight ass, nice rack, easy on the eyes too…"

Azazel appeared, "Black dragon, let her go." The black dragon slowly turned around and was face to face with the governor general of the fallen angels. The black dragon could sense Azazel was trembling, but listened to him anyway.

"Black dragon, why are you here? What do you want?" Said Azazel

The black dragon began, "That should be obvious, I want to see the red dragon."

 _The next day_

"Issei, I need you to step up your contracts." Said the redheaded ruin princess Rias Gremory.

"I will if I get to touch those sweet cans!"

Rias blushed, "Issei!"

"Oh, shit I said that aloud didn't I? sorry president." The sun shone through into the occult research club room. Ddraig began to speak to Issei. **"Issei, someone is coming for you. I need you to be careful."** Issei began speaking back to Ddraig. "What the hell does that mean?" Suddenly Issei's conversation with his arm was interrupted when Azazel appeared in the club rom.

"Issei" Began Azazel.

"Yes" muttered Issei.

"I need to speak with you, in private" Azazel glared at Rias, Rias got the message and left the club room. Azazel sat down at the desk, put up his feet and cracked his knuckles. "Have you heard the legend of the black dragon emperor?" Issei shook his head. "I thought not." Said Azazel. "Let me tell you, During the great war there was a black dragon who wanted to live in peace with his love. But, one day his wife was accidentally killed in a battle. The black dragon awakened, he stalked the battlefields killing anyone who got in his way. He wanted to end the great war, so he killed God and Satan. To stop the black dragon a task force was created, which included Albion and Ddraig. They were all needed to stop the black dragons rampage. The black dragon in an effort to preserve himself, possessed a human. And he went into hiding more than satisfied with his kills. He disappeared never to be seen again until now." Issei quickly asked Ddraig if this was true, the red dragon confirmed the veracity of the governor generals claims.

For some reason issei felt tense, like the marrow in his bones was shifting around just hearing the story of the black dragon emperor. Issei really didn't want to fight whoever this was. Azazel than flashed back to his conversation with the black dragon emperor…

 _"Why do you want to meet Issei?" asked Azazel firmly._

 _"Because, I want too, I get to do whatever the hell I want, all you need to know is a dragon wants to meet a fellow dragon." Azazel could feel the black dragons power and killing intent._

 _Azazel responded, "Fine, just don't do anything stupid."_

 _The black dragon chuckled, "Was that a threat? Fool. Idle threats will do nothing to change my opinion and what I want to do. Now, I must be going." The black dragon emperor tossed aside the unconscious body of Azazel's best spy. The black dragon than disappeared into thin air. Not a single magic circle appeared, he just, vanished._

Azazel told Issei to be careful, then left to inform Sir Zechs of the current developments.

 _Dante's house, that morning_

Dante awoke, he felt exhausted and drowsy. He had no recollection of the night before. He can remember riding his motorcycle, but after that, it just becomes a blur. "Man, I gotta stop drinking and riding." Dante said to himself, chuckling. Dante checked his phone to see a strange text from his boss. " _D, you can have the day off. We had an accident last night so the warehouse is shut down for today. Have a good day off!"_ Dante was relived, he would've been late too work had the warehouse not be shut down. He checked his calendar to see a strange note on the day. _Visit kouh academy and find a boy named Issei Hoyoudo._ He tried to ignore the strange note with humor. "Man, drunk me can be weird sometimes." But the note seemed too well written and not sloppy enough to be drunk, then why doesn't he remember it then? Dante got dressed and headed too this school, Kuoh academy. His mind began slipping. When he reached the gates, his mind went blank… **BLACK DRAGON, SCALE MAIL, OBLIVION ARMOR**

Issei was now alone in the club room, but his time to think was interrupted when Rias came back in as well as the rest of the occult research club. Rias was curious about what Azazel had to say, but she didn't pry. Everyone sat down and they started talking about contracts, until suddenly a black flash followed by smoke enveloped the room. Ddraig responded, **WELSH DRAGON SCALE MAIL, {BOOST}** Issei's armor activated automatically. Kiba and Xenovia had drawn their swords, gasper was crying, koneko shielded Asia, Rias and Akeno had readied their powers. A cold chuckle could be heard by the group, they all felt it. The aura and power was unbelievable it sent all but Issei to their knees. The chuckling stopped and as the smoke cleared Issei was face to face with the black dragon emperors infernal form. His armor looked almost identical to Issei's but it was black with red lights and red eyes. Issei was trembling,

Ddraig began to speak. _"So, it's good to see you again, Alduin." A/N (I am not the best with names, please be merciful)_

The black dragon responded in a heartfelt tone _, "Yes, I've missed you, still sorry for interrupting your battle with Albion. Anyways, I need to speak with you and Issei, in private._ "

Ddraig responded, "Very well, what do you have planned, black one?"

The black dragon chuckled, "You will just have to see and find out."

The black dragon enveloped Issei with his shadowy wings and disappeared without a trace. The ORC slowly rose to their feet, the black mist dissipated and Rias went into panic mode. Her beloved pawn was gone. She began, "How did this happen!? Who is responsible, I shall make them pay!" Kiba and the others attempted to calm the ruin princess down. In another part of the world not too far away… The black dragon changed his form into one of a human, the human form had long black hair with deep red eyes. Issei found himself in a normal looking living room.

The black dragon cleared his throat and spoke, "Issei, this is my humble house. I am not totally familiar with what you do when you have guests over so I only have beer." The black dragon let out a hearty laugh which helped Issei calm down a bit. The black dragon left into the other room. Issei began to think. _{What am I doing here, Ddraig, help me?}_ _ **{Really boy, trust me if Alduin wanted you dead he would have devoured your very soul already.}**_ Issei gulped in fear of Alduins power. The black dragon returned with a few Bud's and smile on his face. Issei felt it disconcerting that such a powerful being took pleasure in such simple things.

Back in the clubroom the ORC had calmed Rias down and they had accepted that if the black dragon wanted to kill Issei, he would have. Azazel and Sirzechs appeared in the club room to gather information about the black dragon.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE TOOK ISSEI?!" Said sirzechs, "We can't allow such a powerful being to get their hands on a Longinus piece."

Azazel consoled Sirzechs, "Don't worry about it, the black dragon isn't a harbinger of death, remember why he took to the skies all those years ago? He took to the skies in vengeance of what WE did. Don't forget that."

Sir zechs sighed, "I guess you are right Azazel I just don't know what I would have done if he took Rias."

Azazel turned around to speak to the ORC, "Listen up kids, the devil king and I are headed to look for the dragon. Its best if you stay here."

Rias began to speak with obvious support from her servants, "We want to help too, he's our friend."

Azazel simply shook his head. "You kids have no concept of his power, we don't want to make him feel nervous. If we do, he WILL react. Just stay here and hold down the fort. Lord Michael is on his way back here now. We will be having a meeting here tomorrow. For your protection, we need you to stay here."

Meanwhile at Alduin's house, "WOAH ALDUIN, YOU LOVE PORN TOO!?" Asked a shitfaced Issei while going through the black dragon's stash in his living room. Alduin began, "Yes, I love it. I am familiar with your perversions." Alduin chuckled. Issei was calm and felt something he hadn't felt in a long time, acceptance. Issei felt that even if he wasn't possessed by Ddraig, Alduin would still be like this with guests.

"Issei, I think you've had a bit much. Maybe we could talk another time, I can take you home." Said a heartfelt black dragon.

"Yah, BURP, maybe I've had a bit much…" Issei's thoughts trailed off as he fell asleep on the black dragon's floor.

Alduin began to speak to himself, "While now Dante, tomorrow you will have a lot to worry about. Sorry partner I know you don't want to face me, or yourself but it's about time you do, you've done enough running."

Azazel felt it wasn't right to reveal his findings about his scouting to Sir zechs, he felt a malicious intent from Sir zechs. The Governor General and Devil King scoured the underworld and realm of the living for Issei, but to no avail. Back in the clubroom Rias was debriefing Sona on the upcoming events. Until Serafall Leviathan appeared, drowning her sister with love. Serafall was worried, and upset. "If this black dragon meanie shows up again, I'll kill him."

Chief Michael along with Irina arrived in the clubroom. "Hello, all of you, nice to see you all again." Said the archangel. Sir Zechs and Azazael appeared in the clubroom. The meeting was about to begin, the fear could be smelled for miles. Alduin could smell it outside of the school. He was ready to formally introduce himself. All the great powers in one place… BLACK DRAGON SCALE MAIL, OBLVION ARMOR.

 **Thanks for getting this far, this is my first attempt at a FanFic (reupload) so please be merciful, I really want to hear your thoughts so I can improve as a writer. Thanks!**

 **A/N: This chapter was updated as of 8/23/17**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Awakening

The ORC room began to shake, the table the great powers sat around seemingly shook itself apart. The moon vanished from the night sky to be engulfed in an ebony cloud. A panicked sir zechs spoke, "Everyone, quickly we need to prepare ourselves…" He was cut short when the ceiling caved in, a laughing armored Dragon slowly descended into the room. A foolish Serafall Leviathan released a magic attack. The black dragon emperor held out his arm, the magic attack slowly evaporated as an ominous voice echoed **ABSORBED.**

He began to speak, "I don't wish to fight but if you want to test me I'm more than ready." The Black Dragon Emperor let out a sigh and started his dissertation. "Listen, I only wanted to talk, but when you put up a barrier (pointing to the sky) it's not very inviting. Anyways, I just wanted to let you know that Issei is safe (The dragon emperor turned to the heiress of the Gremory clan) Your servant is fine. You have all been wondering why have I returned? I am here to tell you. I only desire a few things, (he continued while slowly landing on the ground) one of those things is to help, I want to help a fellow dragon. You fools have failed to realize what is going on with Issei, let me ask you a few questions before I leave. Do you really think Issei is able to take Vali's power even though they are conflicting existences with no consequences? and what about activating juggernaut drive? Can he just do that without any negative consequences further down the road? How far do you think he has pushed his body and his mind? Just think about it. I'll be taking my leave. I hope to see you all again soon." The black dragon bowed and vanished.

As everyone slowly collected themselves the maou's turned to Azazel to ask about the black dragon's powers. Serafall still hadn't collected herself, her massive magic attack with the power of being a leviathan was simply consumed in an instant.

Azazel shrugged and said, "Well, I wasn't sure if that power actually existed or not."

Sir Zechs asked confused, "What do you mean you weren't sure, what is that power?"

Azazel sighed, "Listen up, since the black dragon was never killed or sealed away his full powers can be accessed. The black dragon has seemed to model his powers after the other dragon Longinus pieces. While Issei can boost his power, and Vali can divide his opponent's powers, the black dragon can consume his opponents power and use them to feed and sustain his own powers. It is a dangerous and unpredictable sacred gear move we don't know much about. It was called ABSORBTION DRIVE, I believe it was modeled after the black dragon's true form. Since he was never killed it is wise to assume that whoever the black dragon emperor truly is; they can access all his powers and true form."

The archangel was afraid, "His full powers…Why did we never destroy this creature, God why?"

Back at Dante's house he awoke with a massive headache and felt sore. His body wasn't listening to him, he could barely move from his bed. It was almost dawn and he knew he had to go to work. He somehow managed to get dressed and headed downstairs to leave until he saw a boy sleeping on his couch. "The fuck…" Dante whispered to himself. Dante's headache grew, inside his mind he could see blackness and flames. He fell to his knees and gritted his teeth. What was this, he had seen it before. He knows what this is. Dante staggered out of his house and headed to work an attempt to put his mind out of whatever was going on. He didn't even know why he worked, besides the money, what made him keep going day in and day out? What was he hiding from?

By this time the other mythologies had been contacted about the Black Dragons reappearance Odin was going to the underworld to formally apologize for Loki's curse on Rias, but he also had to learn about the Black Dragon emperor, Thor himself accompanied Odin just in case. The ORC room had already been repaired and a high-level meeting was taking place between the 3 factions and Odin. All the ORC, Irina and the Gremory's newest edition Rosweisse had all been banned from the meeting. "Why did Odin ban me, was I too much to see, the ditzy Valkyrie who became a devil..." Rosweisse was beside herself as Irina talked to the group.

"I don't think this Dragon is evil, think about it. Everyone thought the Dragon was evil and wanted to kill it. Imagine how he felt? He didn't kill anyone…" Before Irina could Finish Rias interjected,

"He already killed 3 high ranking devils." Said Rias.

"Sounds like a _you_ problem…" whispered Irina.

"Ara Ara, he is so strong but what does he want with Issei?" Said Akeno.

Issei had already awoken and just arrived to see the whole group. "Hey guys, sorry about that."

"ISSEI" cried the ORC, he was mauled by the girls as they hugged him very glad to see him. But also, curious as to what the Black Dragon did with him.

"YOU GOT DRUNK WITH THE BLACK DRAGON EMPEROR!" Screamed the Ruin Princess, "I was so worried, well what did you find out about him?"

Issei looked down to the ground and spoke quietly deliberately choosing each word, "Well, actually he was really nice. He invited me over and was worried about me. He wanted to make sure I was ok…" The group slowly started to wonder who this black dragon is and why he seems to be almost, docile.

Dante got off work and headed home but his headaches persisted, he finally arrived home only to collapse on his bed. Exhausted and drained of energy. A furious battle was raging inside his mind… **"Dante, ignoring me isn't good for your health you know I am here. I am still sorry for what happened."**

 _Inside his own mind Dante responded,_ _ **"Who are you?"**_

 _Alduin quickly responded,_ **"You know who I am, it is time you stopped running from what you did. Your past is your past. I will always be here for you, as you have been for me."**

 ** _"Alduin, I am sorry. I just didn't want to accept my powers. I still can't."_**

 _Alduin responded curtly,_ **"I know, I am trying my best. All I ask of you is for you to do your very best, that's part of the contract."** _Dante knew it was but after what happened he thought he could never forgive Alduin._ **"I know you almost don't want to forgive my Dante. I tried to save her, I did. But there is a limit to what I can do. I shouldn't have given you all my powers but I had too, there was no way we would've made it out alive back then."**

 _Dante raised his voice, "_ _ **Shut up! Get out of my head, I don't want to remember I can't…"**_

 _Alduin sighed,_ **"You have to remember otherwise your pain will consume you. Is that what you want? To destroy this world?"**

 _Dante thought for a second before responding,_ _ **"Maybe, it…"**_

 _Alduin quickly responded,_ _ **"**_ **Whatever you do, it won't bring her back, I tried that once eons ago. Don't follow the same path I did."** _Dante remembered, the flames, the blood the hate and pain._ **"You remember, now don't you? I think I've done enough. You should rest, I'm not asking you to accept the power I'm only asking you remember what happened to you."** _Dante's dream disappeared into fiery flames than into blackness…_

 **This is chapter 2 I hope you started to see that Dante doesn't have a handle on his powers. Next chapter will be Dante's backstory. (Lemons will be included) I hope to see you for chapter 3, will be coming out soon! Thanks again for reading!**

 **A/N: Updated as of 8/23/17**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- A Painful Reminder

 _2 ½ years ago_

"Dante, pay attention in class you still need to pass." Said a concerned girlfriend.

"I know, I just don't care you know?" Said a disheartened Dante

The beautiful girl responded, "Dante, we are studying afterschool."

Dante chuckled, "Alright…" Dante was only 17 and was a senior in high school in America, he was never the best student and was a major delinquent the only thing that kept him going was his girlfriend. Dante lived at home with his Mother. That day after school, "Come on babe let's roll." Said Dante while revving his motorcycle. (He was only 17 but laws didn't really concern him, he had his fake ID and looked old enough to be riding.) The young girl put on the helmet and they headed home. The girls name was Sara. She had deep black hair with bangs and perfect blemish free porcelain skin, Dante liked her tight curvaceous ass and body with perfect tits, not too big, not too small. Dante had always been a slight pervert. They rolled out onto the freeway and Dante gunned it. The open road was one of the only places Dante felt free.

 **"Dante, I am feeling a strange presence."** Said Alduin

 _Dante quickly responded to the dragon in his mind,_ _ **"Alduin, it'll be fine partner. Trust me. Even if shit ever hits the fan I'll always be here. We're partners after all."**_

 _Alduin responded,_ **"You're right, I'll calm down have fun with Sara."** _The black dragon's slow chuckles faded as Dante focused on the road._

The couple arrived back at Dante's house. He pulled the bike into the garage and the couple headed into the house. "MOM, I'M HOME!"

An older blonde woman who was the kindest mom ever emerged from the kitchen, "HI sweetheart, how is your girlfriend?" Sara blushed, Dante's mom's kindness was still hard to get used to,

"I'm fine Mrs. Castle, how are you?" Said Sara, Dante's mom let out a big smile.

"I'm fine dear, I've made cookies and have drinks too for you guys. Make sure to do lots of studying!" Dante's mom beamed.

Dante and Sara retreated upstairs to Dante's room, "We will Mom, thanks!" They sat down at a small table Dante had in his room as they attempted to do math homework.

"D, check this one." Sara's small delicate hand extended a single finger pointing at a problem. The air was tense and thick, the young couple's hands finally met on a textbook. Their eyes locked and Dante's arms wrapped around Sara, their lips locked. Passionately embracing and kissing, they slowly withdrew from the kiss a trail of salvia between the two connecting their lips could be seen. They both knew what was going to happen next, frantically the two young lovers undressed; revealing their bodies to one another; Dante had scars all over, with a tattoo on his back of what looked almost like a dragon. Sara didn't care, she loved him anyways. His kindness and love were enough for her. Sara wrapped her legs around Dante whispering,

"Fuck me, I don't want to walk tomorrow." Dante obliged, ripping in and out his penis kissing her cervix and grinding her pussy up with his thick penis. To quiet her down he locked her lips with his. Sara wrapped her arms around Dante, her nails digging into his back. She could hardly contain herself, the pure ecstasy of Dante pleasuring her pussy and their tongues interlocked. It was bliss.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum, you're so tight babe…" Dante's word trailed off as he focused back on pleasuring his girlfriend.

"Me too, lets…at the same time…" Panted Sara.

Dante picked up the pace, "Fuck, here it comes." Sara her mind barely even in the world anymore, consumed by pleasure.

"Do it, Dante, fill me up…AHHHHH" Sara moaned.

While Dante grunted finishing inside her. Almost simultaneously, "I love you." As Dante removed his penis a trail of a thick white creamy liquid oozed out of Sara's vagina.

"We should probably shower." Said Dante. The two were drowned in sweat and a burst of euphoria still remained in their heads. The two got in the shower and bathed. Dante knew his mom was home, but she would be downstairs watching TV, she wouldn't have heard anything. Even if she did, she wouldn't have cared. Suddenly a loud crash could be heard. Dante ignored it and the two got dressed and were going to finish studying, until, another crash. Suddenly Alduin appeared in Dante's mind,

 **"Partner we have a problem, quickly…"** Alduin's words trailed off as the door to Dante's room collapsed. Dante went for his gun, covering Sara with his muscular arms he aimed the gun at the cloud of smoke at the front of the room.

Dante quickly said, "WHOEVER YOU ARE GET DOWN NOW, KEEP YOUR HANDS UP IN THE AIR…" Dante's words were cut off when a spear enveloped in a purple glow pierced through his arm and hitting Sara in the gut. Dante screamed not in pain, but in anger, "BASTARD!" He quickly dumped an entire magazine of 9MM 124grain JHP Hydra-shok rounds into the smoke. 15 rounds out of the barrel of his father's handgun. The smoke cleared to reveal his mother. With tears in her lifeless eyes and a mysterious arm around her neck. Dante had killed his mother, his lover was injured…His hate surpassed whatever control he had on his powers, he screamed aloud, "ALDUIN" **BLACK DRAGON, SCALE MAIL, OBLVION ARMOR.** Dante tried to compose himself, but he couldn't. Alduin could sense Dante's mind slipping so he activated a hidden move, **DIMENSOINAL SHIFT,** Alduin had the power to shift between dimensions. As the house slowly disappeared as he became enveloped in the dimensional gap before his eyes he could see a fallen angel, a Devil and a small girl wearing what looked like some strange maid outfit.

Dante charged at the fallen angel, digging his claws into the fallen angel's body. The fallen angel was an older man, **ABSORBTION DRIVE,** echoed throughout the gap as Dante drained the life out of the fallen angel, the Devil started releasing magic attacks only for each attack to be consumed by Dante, again and again, **ABSORBED (X10)** could be heard as Dante finished draining the fallen angel he turned his sights to the devil.

The devil screamed in fear, 'MONSTER!"

Dante stopped in his tracks, "Monster, I'll show you a real monster." **BLACK DRAGON, TRUE FORM, GOD OF OBLVION.** Dante shouted out with his raging words,

 **I WHO SHALL AWAKEN**

 **I AM THE DRAGON WHO STOLE ALL FROM GOD**

 **I DESPISE THE INFINTIE AND WILL CONSUME THE DREAM**

 **I SHALL BECOME THE BLACK DRAGON GOD OF OBLVION**

 **I SHALL DEVOUR YOUR VERY ESSENCE**

 **JUGGARNAUT DRIVE, TRUE FORM**

Dante had activated and unleashed the true form of the Black Dragon Emperor. He rose to nearly 100 meters in height, he looked like a western dragon. With ebony scales and an armored reptilian hide. He had piercing red eyes and a roar to deafen those who would not obey his power. The devil was consumed by absorption drive in a single instant. Dante or rather, Alduin, roared in anguish. The girl appeared again, it was Ophis. She released attack after attack in a vain attempt to overload absorption drive, but to no avail. Alduin used his paw to reach and grab Orphis. Alduin was absorbing Ophis, but a quick thinking Ophis released a burst of magic and overloaded Alduin, Ophis vanished and disappeared to leave Alduin alone in the gap. Alduin let out one final long roar of pure mental and physical anguish. He deactivated dimensional shift and went back to the human realm. Dante was back in control and was once again in his room. He went to Sara and held her lifeless corpse, his tears fell on Sara's cold body. Dante knew what it felt like to be cold and alone.

Alduin sensed this and took Dante over before Dante went berserk. **"I'm sorry partner, I refuse to let you be consumed by pain. This is exactly what that bitch Ophis wanted. I won't let her have it. I'm sorry partner, forgive me."** Alduin wiped Dante of his memories of this day and planted new ones. All that was left was some of the emotions. Alduin decided it would be a good idea to go to Dante's father. Captain Castle was a Marine stationed in Japan. So, Alduin moved there in Dante's form and got Dante and job to keep him preoccupied he used magic on Dante's father to make him agree to it all and live at his house in Japan. Dante had lived in Japan for 2 ½ years before Azazel suspected him.

 _Present day- Japan, Dante's house_

 **"Sorry partner, but, you remember now."**

Dante was laying on his bed drenched in his own sweat, _"Yep, sorry Alduin."_

 **"Don't worry partner, its time you put this behind yourself now."**

Dante sighed, _"Maybe you're right Alduin."_

Meanwhile at the Chaos Brigade headquarters Ophis was telling Vali of a powerful Dragon Vali had to face before he could face Great Red.

Vali said, "I'll defeat this dragon and Issei. I'll go now and interrupt their meeting."

Ophis responded, "Not yet, but soon Vali, you will get your power, and I will reclaim my silence." Said Ophis.

 **"Dante, I have a feeling that soon there will be a battle, a battle so great it will consume this very world."** Echoed Alduin.

 **Thats it, next chapter will have some Romance. Stay tuned and thanks for reading!**

 **A/N: Updated 8/23/17**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- A Dragons Heart

Dante was finally starting to accept his power, he was going to head to the Academy to see Issei. He opened up the door to his house, cigarette hanging from his lips and slight smile. He turned around to close the door but he suddenly felt a presence.

He let out a sigh and spoke, "I can sense you." Archangel Michael and his sister were standing in front of Dante.

Chief Michael sternly began, "We want to know what your intentions are."

Dante chuckled, "You do huh? Well you don't know a fucking thing about me and what I've been through." Dante had spoken in a very cold manner. Chief Michael was almost worried, but Chief Michael sensed something. The black dragon's aura had changed, Chief Michael and Gabriel could feel and sense the hate and anguish obviously tormenting the dragon.

Chief Michael began, "We can heal you, we can feel your pain."

Dante burst out, "NO YOU CAN'T!" Images of Sara flooded his mind.

 **"Partner, settle down I sense not a single hint of malicious intent from them, only fear."** Dante calmed down a bit after Alduin consoled him. Sometimes that big black dragon was his only friend. Chief Michael stepped aside to reveal his sister. A seraph named Gabriel. She was rather stunning, Dante thought to himself as to why she wasn't a fallen. Her looks were too good for Heaven.

Dante coldly brushed them off, "Maybe another time, I have shit I need to get done."

Chief Michael said, "Very well. Maybe another time than?"

Dante chuckled, "Yes, perhaps another time." The seraphs left by way of magic circle. Dante headed to the ORC to see Issei and the group, he had no idea of the meeting. The Black Dragon Emperor showing up uninvited to a meeting again was sure to spell disaster; but Dante truly could give less of a shit. He wanted to make some friends. Perhaps Issei could understand him, Dante also wanted to warn Issei of the impending danger of his sacred gear.

 _Back in the underworld_

"Sirzechs" Began Odin, "I know it might be too early for me to say this but this black dragon seems to be a problem of yours. There is nothing I can do about it. If he does threaten our alliance I will send Thor, however, I believe if we all start gathering he may think it be a front to him and his power it would be foolish to try and fight him. I'm taking my leave. Good to see you as always."

Sirzechs began, "Thank you Odin, I believe you are right. If we do need your help I will not hesitate to call." Odin nodded and Thor and Odin left via magic circle. Serafall Leviathan, Sirzechs and Azazel all remained in the room.

Serafall began, "He was so strong, to simply consume my power like that..."

Azazel attempted to console her, "Don't worry about it. His powers are mostly unknown to us, it may have some sort of adverse effect on him."

Sirzechs groaned, "I highly doubt it. I just hope he doesn't want war…" Azazel and Sirzechs continued while Serafall couldn't help but keep replaying the situation in her mind.

Dante was on his way to the clubroom but he felt something sinister in the underworld. When he consumed someone's magic without killing them, Dante could track them as he could sense the Aura they emitted. He could feel something. He felt like it would be a good time to investigate, he teleported to the underworld and once again, this time accidentally, interrupted a high-level meeting by appearing in the middle of the room. Sirzechs and Azazel readied their magic as an awe-struck leviathan fell to her knees in fear of the Dragon's powers.

Dante quickly began to speak to calm the great powers, "I am not here to fight. I am here to talk. I wish to show you something, I am sorry for interrupting your meetings and killing those Devils, however, I have a perfect explanation." Azazel and Sirzechs quickly began to realize this person was different than who they met before. Dante began, "You see I am here to help I don't wish to fight, let me show you my mind."

Azazel gasped, "You have what power? That is an extremely dangerous move!"

Dante shrugged, "I guess but it's the only way you can see what I am. I could do one of two things, One: I show you my mind and past. Two: I simply consume you out of rage and anger that in my opinion is justified." The great powers reluctantly agreed. Dante transformed into his infernal armored form and slowly moved towards Serafall. "I can sense her fear, I will do her first."

Serafall blushed. "Me first, what are you talking about?"

Dante chuckled, "You weren't paying attention pretty girl. Let me show you." Dante placed his left arm on Serafall's head and told her to relax. Serafall entered the mind of Dante, she saw everything, the murder of his girlfriend and mother, the fight with Ophis and she felt every emotion he felt. When Dante removed his hand from Serafall she had tears running down her face, her eyes were red with sadness. Out of an act of strange kindness, maybe even pity. She hugged him, and embraced Dante and spoke,

"It's ok, the pain you suffered, the power you have, and the life you live…" Whispered a sobbing Leviathan, Dante was taken by complete surprise.

Azazel laughed and said, "You two look cute together!" Sirzechs cared more about what Serafall saw. She squeezed Dante harder, Dante's armored form vanished and it revealed his face. Dante was blushing. Sir Zechs calmed down a bit when he saw that the Black Dragon underneath it all, is still only human. Sirzechs was impressed he hadn't become consumed and corrupted by power.

Sirzechs began, "I almost don't want to know what happened to you and leave you in peace, but I am curious. What is your name boy?"

Dante responded, "My name is Dante Castle sir, I don't want any trouble."

Sir Zechs responded, "I can see that. You also want something else." A slight smirk appeared on the Devil King's face as he watched Dante's face become flustered by Serafall's hug.

Serafall was still sobbing while Azazel spoke, "What did you show her?"

Dante quickly responding, "I showed her my mind and my past, she also felt 1/100th of the emotions I felt during that time."

Azazel's eyes widened, "1/100th and she still hasn't let you go. What the hell happened to you kid?"

Dante smiled and spoke, "A lot. But I haven't got a chance to tell you why I am here. You see, those Devils I drained and killed were all aligning themselves with Ophis, I can sense the snake she placed within them. I will annihilate her very existence and wipe her from the pages of history and the minds of those she impacted." Dante's face was murderous and everyone in the room could feel his killing intent. "Anyways," Began Dante, "I need to be going, what I felt has seem to have vanished."

Sirzechs quickly stopped Dante, "Wait, Black Dragon Emperor, I have a job offer for you."

Dante looked confused and chose each word carefully, "What do you mean, job offer?"

Sirzechs smiled, "Its just as it sounds. I want you to protect the school Rias is at and…"

Serafall interrupted and tried to speak between her sobbing which was subsiding, "I could hire you too..."

Dante stopped both the devil kings and said, "Maybe some other time, but I need to go, now Issei is in great danger."

Sirzechs's and Azazel's eyes widened and they spoke simultaneously, "What do you mean he is in danger?"

Dante spoke to keep them calmly, "Don't worry I will help him don't worry about it."

Before Dante could leave Serafall composed herself and said, "I am coming with you." Dante seemed surprised but was fine with this development. He didn't want to admit it, but Serafall reminded her of Sara.

Dante quickly said, "Very well, just don't get in the way of my investigation." Serafall wasn't used to being talked to like this. Everyone would be so afraid of her almost but Dante didn't care he was strong forceful, but kind.

She blushed and spoke, "Alright, let's go."

Dante smiled and said, "Very well. This will be your first-time teleporting with me so come here." Dante motioned for Serafall to come into Dante's arms. Dante spoke, "My powers for transportation leave no traces, but I've never traveled with a passenger before so hold on tight." Serafall wrapped her arms around Dante and they vanished.

Now alone Azazel said to Sirzechs, "You know maybe all he needs is love."

Sir Zechs chuckled, "To think we were so worried about his intentions."

Azazel said to Sirzechs, "We still need to be careful with him. He does have access to Alduin's true form."

 **Thats a wrap, I hope you liked this chapter. 5 6 and 7 will all be out soon. I know this chapter wasn't super romantic but the romance will be picking up soon as well as Dante's secrets on how he got his powers.**

 **A/N: Updated 8/23/17**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Revelations

Serafall and Dante arrived at the clubroom. Everyone was very surprised to see Serafall wrapped around a strange man. Only Issei had seen the Black Dragons true form.

Sona and her queen were also in the room and Sona was upset and began, "Who do you think you are? Leave my sister alone!"

Dante let out a heavy sigh and quietly whispered to Serafall who still had her eyes closed and was wrapped around Dante's muscular body. "Lady Leviathan, we have arrived."

She quickly let go of Dante and said while her face was beet red, "Sorry, it was just my first time so I wasn't sure…"

Serafall was interrupted by Sona who just realized the strange man hadn't incapacitated her sister. Serafall noticed her sister and ran over with enthusiasm. "My baby sister! Oh, Sona you need to meet Dante, he is also called the Black Dragon Emperor." Sona and everyone else in the room were surprised, the Black Dragon was a human?

Dante scratched the back of his head, "Yep that's me, nice to meet you all formally." Dante took a slight bow than turned his attention to Issei and spoke, "Issei you need to come here now." Dante's face was very serious, Issei quickly went over and Dante spoke, "Listen this may hurt but I need to show you something. **BLACK DRAGON SCALE MAIL, OBLVION ARMOR** echoed throughout the clubroom. Ddraig began to speak with Alduin.

 **["Alduin, what are you doing?"** _Asked Ddraig._ **"I am saving Issei."** said Alduin]

Dante placed his dragon hand on Issei turned to the rest of the room, "Listen up, I need the red dragon emperor for something. We are going to the Dimensional Gap." Everyone gasped as Dante continued, "Lady Leviathan is also coming with us, we will need her power." Serafall quickly went over to Dante and wrapped her arms around Dante ready to transport. Dante smiled and said, "We only needed to do that once, but if it makes you feel safer that's fine." Serafall blushed, she only just met him. Why did she want to hold him? Suddenly, Dante activated his powers, **DIMENSIONAL SHIFT.** When Serafall heard this, she wrapped herself around Dante again, she felt safe. Even if she was strong, Dante was far stronger. Issei was still in Dante's hand. When they arrived in the Dimensional Gap, Dante began to give Issei power.

Serafall was surprised, "Dante, what are you doing?"

Dante with his focus still on Issei spoke, "Just call me D, and I am giving him life so he can survive. By activating Juggernaut drive like that his life force was drained and it also took away some of his powers."

Serafall continued, "So, how long will what you are doing take? And why did you want me to come with?"

Dante let out a slight smile while still giving Issei power. "Well, you seem really interesting so maybe if you wanted we could go out for dinner some time." Serafall blushed, she had never been asked on a date before. A few suitors here and there, but never someone like Dante.

She blushed, "Well I mean I wouldn't mind…"

Dante smiled, "Well maybe we can talk about this another time. Just wanted to introduce the idea to you. I'm done with Issei." Serafall felt almost disappointed she liked being with Dante. Dante spoke again, "Serafall, I am going to send you back now. This is a conversation between only dragons. Don't worry, you will be right back at the clubroom." Dante was very reassuring.

Serafall answered, "Ok, will I see you again soon?"

Dante smirked, "Yes you will, don't worry about it." Dante raised his arm and sent Lady Leviathan back to the club room.

Dante began, "Well Issei, we can finally have a conversation alone."

Issei was confused, "What were you doing to me?"

Dante quickly said, "Oh, yes, I was giving your life force a boost by adding onto it. You will now live a long full life as a Devil. Also, you will have better abilities to access your powers."

Issei was very thankful then said, "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Dante sighed and returned to human form. "I wanted to ask you about Rias and the others. Do you truly think they would still care if you lost your powers or if you weren't the red dragon emperor? What about your groping, would they let just anyone do that? I think they are using you Issei, Rias is a master of manipulation. Think about it, how did she find all these powerful people just like that? How did she appear before all these people on the verge of death just to make them her slaves?"

Issei gasped, the thoughts crossed his mind every once in a while, but never so bluntly had he thought about it before. "Not really Dante, I just want to be Harem king so…"

Dante interjected, "Really is that all you want in life, or do you want more. I think you want love more than being a harem king. That is a childish dream Issei." Issei felt overwhelmed, but Dante was right, about everything he never really thought about it before. Dante continued, "Issei, do you remember Raynare?"

Issei's face became angry, "How do you know about her?"

Dante quickly said, "Issei, I don't think I told you this but I have the power to sense and read minds. It is a very dangerous ability and I seldom use it. When I first met Rias, I looked her dead into her eyes into her very soul. I saw something. Let me ask you one more question, don't you think she would have known about a fallen angel in her territory like Raynare. What about your date with her, Rias gave you her summon circle. She knew Issei, she knew Raynare planned to kill you. She let it happen so she could get her hands on your powers."

Issei was so overwhelmed he tried to argue with Dante but Dante was right, Issei asked a different question. "Why are you telling me this?" Tears were beginning to form on his face.

Dante let out a heavy sigh, "A long time ago I had a friend, my best friend. He got a girlfriend but the girl used him. He ended up killing himself. He stopped going to school and I would check on him after school, I was going to check on him one day like I always did and he was dangling from a ceiling fan. On his corpse was a suicide note. It was the most heartbreaking thing I ever read. I just don't want someone like a fellow dragon to lose their life because of the allure of women."

Issei was surprised, "I'm sorry I didn't know about your friend."

Dante spoke softly, "Its ok, I'm here to help and I have a plan to verify the veracity of my thoughts. We will fight together from now on Issei."

Issei smiled, "Sure thing!"

 **Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. Dante and Issei will be teaming up now, will Serafall be Dante's new GF? I don't know. But, Dante's power and how he got them will be coming up soon!**

 **A/N: Updated 8/23/17**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- A Day Off

"Hey, boss it's Dante, just wanted to call and let you know I won't be able to come in to work today, sorry about that. Some personal stuff came up. I'll come in tomorrow to write the report. Thanks again!" Dante hung up the phone and sat down on his couch, beer in hand. So much had happened so quickly he needed a day off. His body was drained as well as his powers, no one knew it. But he wasn't unstoppable or invincible at the end of the day he was still a human.

 **"Dante, do you have a minute?"** Asked Alduin.

"Sure do, it's not like I had anything planned today anyways." Said Dante.

Alduin let out a sigh and began, **"You keep using your powers and I know I only exacerbated it by going out myself but your lifespan was reduced again."** Dante didn't really care much about his life, every once in a while Alduin told him about his life being reduced but he wasn't ready for what Alduin had to say. **"You have around 6 months at best till my power consumes you. I have been doing everything I can to stop it. But after all the power you gave Issei… Dante, you are dying."**

Dante took a long swig of his beer and lit a cigarette before speaking again, "Well Alduin, we've had a good run, haven't we?" Dante's hands were trembling, he always thought he was ready to die. He slowly spoke again; each word fell out of his mouth. "Alduin, I want to thank you. For the contract and everything, you saved me in my darkest moments…" A flash of a noose went through Dante's mind. He didn't realize but he was crying, he hadn't cried since Sara was murdered. His mind was slowly falling apart but he composed himself and asked Alduin more questions to ascertain his exact situation, "Alduin, how many more times can I activate Juggernaut drive?"

 **"Two more times at best, absorption drive in its full power can only be activated 3 more times. Your armor can still be summoned at will. The mind reading maybe once more, Dimensional Shift can be activated at best 2 more times. The vanishing can be activated at will."**

Dante huffed on his cigarette and stared at the ground before responding, "Well, Alduin the contract will still be fulfilled…" Dante was cut off when he heard knocking at the door. He felt a slight presence but didn't want to use any more of his powers unless he needed too. Dante was surprised when he opened the door, so surprised his cigarette fell from his mouth. Hot ashes landed by the feet of Serafall Leviathan.

"Hi Dante! How are you?"

Dante wasn't sure how to respond. "Um, how did you find me?"

Serafall looked surprised, "Your aura is very volatile, but not as volatile as those!" Serafall pointed down to Dante's cigarette. She seemed genuinely concerned for his health, "those can kill you. You shouldn't smoke."

Dante chuckled but before he continued he motioned for Serafall to come in. As a high-ranking devil, she wasn't used to such drab furnishings but Serafall welcomed the change. Dante sat down on the couch and Serafall sat across from him on a recliner. Dante grabbed another beer and one for Serafall. "Sorry, I only have beer and tap water." Serafall took it graciously but thought it funny and sad that he only had alcohol. "Well" began Dante. "It's nice to see you, what did you want to talk about?"

Serafall produced a very serious face. "I wanted to talk about your contract."

Dante spit out some of his beer. "How the fuck do you know about that?!"

5 years ago

"Hey, check it out, it's Dante the faggot!" Said one bully, "He's a dumb fucking nerd man, fuck this little gay faggot." Dante was constantly bullied by older kids. Dante quietly responded, "Leave me alone guys." The bullies laughed amongst one another, "What was that? Speak up?" The bully had placed his hand on Dante's shoulder. Dante snapped. He attacked them and just like the last time a teacher saw Dante attack. He was suspended again for fighting. The bullies would push Dante till he snapped because they knew what Dante's dad would do. Dante returned home and again, was given a black eye for getting suspended he retreated to his room. He could hear his parents yelling at each other but couldn't make out the words. He went underneath his bed and took out the bottle of whiskey he stole from his dad and began taking small sips. It burned his throat but soon he felt better. He sobbed quietly in the corner of his room. Every once in a while, he slit his wrists to see if he still felt pain.

Every day was the same in Dante's mind he was a tortured soul. Finally, at one point Dante stopped going to school, his mother felt bad and just let his stay home. She was concerned but she had to work to pay the bills so Dante would stay home for days at a time. Whenever he did go to school he was harassed he had no friends and got poor grades. So, one day, Dante decided to change all of that. He had stayed home like usual but this day was different he was happy because he knew it would be his last. He tied a noose and hung it around his ceiling fan. He had drank nearly an entire bottle of his father's liquor. Dante's mind was almost at peace, his torments would be over. Dante slowly stood on a chair and put his neck in the noose. It was cold. The rope felt strange around Dante's neck. Dante took one final deep breath and then kicked the chair out from underneath himself. He struggled for a second, as his vision faltered he gasped for air and in one final instant he imagined his mother coming home to find him like this. Dante tried to pull himself up by grabbing on the ceiling fan but his lack of air sapped him of his strength. Dante kept clawing gnawing trying to pull himself to safety getting small breathes as he got closer to freeing himself. His hands started to bleed from scratching the fans housing, eventually his arms stopped moving and his vision went black. He finally realized he wasn't ready to die. He tried to cry out for God but God didn't answer.

Dante was in a strange blackness, he could walk around and even think. Finally, he heard a voice, it was a deep bellowing voice. **"Dante Castle."** Dante frantically turned in circles trying to find out where this voice was coming from, but the voice came again. **"Dante, my name is Alduin. I am here to offer you something, a contract."** Dante could finally see something in the blackness, it was two red orbs with black slits at the center of the orbs. It looked like eyes, but they were massive. Dante reluctantly responded, **"** I am listening, what are you proposing?"

 **"What I offer you is power, unlike any other. I offer you hope and a new life."** Dante became quickly enticed, "Ok, I know who you are, but, what are you?" The voice chuckled, **"I will gladly show you."** Suddenly, flames appeared banishing the blackness and revealing a massive ebony scaled creature, it looked like a dragon. " **I am the Black Dragon Emperor of Oblivion, I am as strong as a God, you will be my partner and host if you accept."** Dante was amazed by the powers, he wasn't afraid but rather intoxicated by the dragon. "Ok, what are the conditions?" Asked a now very interested Dante. **"Simple, I grant you my powers and life, in return, after a certain amount of times or depending on how much of my power you use, I will consume your soul and use it to resurrect myself back to the mortal world."** Dante didn't quite understand what Alduin was saying but agreed anyways.

 **"I am glad you agree. I will now grant you life, before I bring you back to life, do you have any questions?"** Dante quickly said, "Of course I have questions!" Alduin chuckled, **"I will answer them in time, you should get back to life now."** The dragon in front of Dante vanished and his eyes opened back in his room. He was laying on the floor and felt a pain on his back. The rope he used to hang himself had broken it looked, burned. Dante needed to see what was going on with his back, he went to the bathroom and looked and a mirror and was horrified to see what he saw. It was a strange drawing, it looked like a Dragon roaring with rings surrounding it. There were five rings surronding the roaring dragon. Suddenly Dante heard a voice in his head. It was Alduin!

 **"Well partner, this is the symbol of the contract. The five circles are seals. Each time you use a set amount of power, a circle disappears. When the dragon is all that remains, the contract will be fulfilled and I will consume you soul to bring myself back to this realm."**

Dante was still confused all this talk about 'dimensions' and 'realms' Alduin spoke again. **"I will explain it all to you in time, for now let's get rid of this evidence of the contract."** Dante still stared at the mirror as the image on his back looked to almost absorb itself into his own body.

Present day

Dante's mind was slipping as Serafall kept trying to get his attention, "Dante, Dante, Dante!" Serafall then transformed into her magical girl outfit. "I will get you back from your pain!" She was waving around a wand and talking pure nonsense as Dante's mind slowly came back from the flashback Serafall was pouting while sitting next to Dante. He set his beer down and calmly asked once again, how Serafall knew of the contract. "Well, you showed me your life silly!" Dante became wide eyed, He only intended to show a small portion not his entire life, he didn't want people to think he was weak by attempting, no rather, committing suicide.

Serafall spoke again in a heartfelt tone, "Dante, it's ok. How much time do you have left?" Dante could feel tears forming, once again he wasn't ready to die just yet. "Around 6 months at best." Dante was looking at the ground and felt arms wrap around him, Serafall embraced Dante. 'Why was she being so nice.' Dante thought to himself. Dante composed himself and asked Serafall out on a date. She was surprised but accepted. The two went out right then and there. Dante took Serafall to a magical girl movie, out to a nice restaurant and finally, Dante's favorite place. The bar. On their way home Dante was staggering a bit, Serafall was keeping him upright it was funny sight. The two great powers were almost back home when they ran into a familiar face, Irina!

ORC Room

Issei was lost in his thoughts Dante's words spinning in his mind, he wanted to ask Rias directly but couldn't muster the strength. Issei wanted Dante to show him the path.

Dante's House

Irina and Serafall had helped Dante back to his house and put him in his bed to sleep. Irina and Serafall were alone and decided to have a chat about Dante. However, Dante was twisting and turning in his bed as he imagined things happening terrible things it was almost as he could see the future, he felt as if everything he's gained since becoming the black dragon emperor and his newest 'love interests' would disappear.

"Will he really be here?" Asked Vali, Ophis quickly responded, "Oh yes he is here alright." Vali and Ophis were standing outside a small quaint house, a house that reeked of alcohol…

 **Welp, that ends chapter 6. Still thinking about where to take this story. Chapter 7 will be out soon. I am debating deleting this whole story and rewriting it, I haven't decided yet. Anyways, thanks for reading!**

 **A/N: Updated 8/23/17**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Vulnerable

Serafall and Irina were sitting on Dante's couch and decided to talk about Dante's powers.

Irina began, "So, what was it like seeing his life? What all did you see?"

"Well, I saw everything. It was sad, his life has been controlled by pain. It's just not right."

Irina wasn't exactly sure what Serafall meant but she could see the truth in her eyes. But Irina was also interested in the black dragon. "How did the Black Dragon choose him? Didn't you say something about 'returning to this world' I thought the Black Dragon was never killed."

Serafall didn't have a precise answer but she could guess from Dante's conversations with Alduin and the contract. "If I had to guess, Alduin at some point must have been banished, to my knowledge they formed a contract, Dante gets his life back, and when Dante's life is over, Alduin returns to this world." Finished Serafall.

Irina wasn't exactly sure what this meant, her face gave it away that she was confused. "What do you mean Dante gets 'his life back' he never lost his life."

Serafall's eyes fell to the floor. "He probably doesn't want me to tell you, you'll have to ask him yourself…"

The two beautiful girls talk was interrupted when the front door to Dante's house blew into a million pieces, Vali was already in his balance breaker when he entered the house. "Hello ladies, I just wanted to have a chat with your friend. Serafall preferred not to get involved but she was ready to defend Dante. Irina had readied her Angel powers but they were both taken by surprise when Dante stumbled down the stairs.

"Hey Vali, where is your master at?" Said a still intoxicated Dante.

"Master?" asked Vali

"Yes, Ophis, you're her bitch, aren't you?" Dante was still slurring his words.

"We work together…" Vali was quickly interrupted by Dante

"Work together. Bullshit, you just do whatever she tells you, you are the white dragon emperor act like it." Finished Dante as he attempted to compose himself.

Vali was stunned, Dante's words rang true. As Vali debated this thought in his mind Dante slowly staggered towards Vali.

Dante placed his hand on Vali's shoulder Vali took it as a sign of friendship, he was wrong. **ABSORB,** echoed throughout the house, before Vali could react Dante pulled away and slowly spoke.

"You are so drunk on obtaining power you failed to realize the snake Ophis put in you. I just removed it. This is the point where you should thank me."

"Thank you, I guess I owe you." Vali seemed different now that the snake Ophis placed in him was gone. However, Vali was curious as to how she even managed to get it inside of him.

Dante spoke again but not to Vali. "Where are you Ophis, I know you are here!" Dante's anger and rage could be sensed by all, his aura and killing intent were so strong it would bring a weaker being to their knee's if they were to even feel the emotions he was emitting. Dante's black armor appeared, his red eyes glowing with anger and disgust. Vali wanted to see Dante's powers so he simple backed away to watch the ensuing fight. Serafall wanted to calm Dante but before she got close Dante took off through the front door screaming, "OPHIS!"

The three in Dante's house ran outside to watch, Ophis was floating in the sky and across from her was Dante. Ophis calmly began,

"Nice to see you again, I still haven't fully recovered from our last fight." She was cut off by Dante, he wasn't even speaking in complete sentences or coherently and it wasn't because of the alcohol.

"Ophis, I'll devour you, I will consume you, I will annihilate you, I will lead you to OBLVION!"

 **"Partner, settle down this is what she wants."** Alduin begged for Dante to settle himself but it was pointless.

The two clashed in the sky, Ophis's magic attacks were consumed one by one by Dante, Ophis charged into Dante knocking him down to the ground, he coughed up blood and became even more enraged. Ophis readied a magic attack directed towards Serafall. Dante's anger consumed him. Launching off of the ground he landed a hit square in Ophis's gut, she was then launched to the ground. By this time the ORC club had arrived at the scene. Issei was amazed by Dante's powers. He was exchanging blows with the infinity dragon. Azazel and Sir Zechs had arrived. Azazel began to speak as Ophis and Dante continued to exchange blows.

"After lots of research, I believe Ophis is trying to bring out the dragon's true form into this world. She wants to use this form to return to the dimensional gap. "Serafall, what did you see when Dante showed you his mind?"

Serafall produced a serious face, "I saw everything, without giving away Dante's secrets I will tell you what you want to know. Dante made a deal with Alduin, basically when a set amount of time passes or he uses a set amount of power Alduin will appear in this world once again and Dante's soul will be used as a catalyst." Serafall didn't like the thought of Dante disappearing.

Azazel's eyes lit up, he knew what Ophis wanted. "Ophis must want Dante to be killed or consume his power so she can bring Alduin out."

Issei was pissed, he was standing with the ORC began to speak, "I won't let my friend consume himself, I won't let him die!" **WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER** Issei stepped forward, **BOOST,** echoed throughout the world. Rias however wasn't about to let her 'precious' pawn into a fight like this.

"Issei, don't interfere with their fight, you are not strong enough."

Issei had enough, "Not strong enough, we'll find out." He took off into the sky to fight Ophis, he could hear Azazel speaking.

"Issei, try to help Dante, if he gets pissed enough he will activate Alduin's true form."

At this point Vali was intrigued, he wanted to see Alduin's true form but he also didn't want his rival being killed by Ophis. **VANISHING DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER,** Vali charged into the sky to fight Ophis with Issei and Dante. It truly was one of the most epic and incridble fights ever witnessed by this world, the white, red and black dragon's all attacking the infinity dragon. **DIVIDE, ABOSRB, BOOST,** these words resounded throughout the fight. But, the fight was short lived. Issei and Vali were both utterly exhausted and on the ground. Dante was still pounding away mercilessly. He began to speak.

"Well Ophis, you want to see true power. Very well, I will show you." Everyone watching the fight didn't want Dante to activate his true form, but, they all wanted to see it. Before Dante could activate his powers Azazel, Serafall, and Sir Zechs all released magic attacks to drive Ophis off. Somehow, it worked. Dante became infuriated that they would interfere with his fight. Alduin's voice boomed throughout the sky. **"FOOLS, DO YOU WANT HIM TO ACTIVATE HIS POWERS!"** even Alduin didn't want Dante to die sooner. A battle was about to begin but Dante looked into Serafall's eyes, she was horrified she couldn't fight him. No one wanted to fight him even Vali and Issei owed Dante for saving them both. Dante could see into their eyes, for a single instant he regained control enough control for Alduin to take over. Dante closed his eyes and could hear Alduin speak, **'I'm sorry partner."**

Dante fell from the sky still in his armor and crashed into the ground very violently. His armor disappeared and it left Dante without clothes, he was face down and it revealed his mark of the contract. A single small circle was left around the roaring dragon. Serafall was relieved Dante would still be here. But she had no idea for how long.

1 Week Later

Dante awoke in a strange place that seemed like a hospital room. He spoke out for Alduin, but Alduin didn't answer. Dante sprung from the bed which removed all the instruments and strange tubes that were inside of him, he needed to find a mirror. The small room did have a bathroom in it, Dante staggered from the bed into the bathroom and was relived, the mark was still on his back but it also meant that Alduin's return was drawing closer as he couldn't hide the mark any longer.

In the hospital waiting room sat Serafall, every day she would visit Dante. Along with Issei. Vali had snuck in a few times to see Dante. But since he was still a wanted criminal it made it difficult to see Dante. The Khoas Brigade a fallen apart without Ophis and Vali, Vali had lost his purpose he had nothing to do. So, as his name would suggest after seeing Dante he vanished.

Issei and Serafall were talking as they awaited a doctor to give them permission to see Dante. The underworld did have a great healthcare system. A doctor hurried down the stairs and was out of breath as he barely could speak, "He's…gone…. we lost him…"

Serafall became enraged, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST HIM!" She began to glow and was very upset, Issei grabbed her and pulled her back.

"What happened where is he?" Said Issei. The doctor directed Issei and Serafall to Dante's room. The window was smashed, this room was on the 3rd floor, Serafall and Issei assumed this meant he activated his powers which was bad since he didn't have much time left. Serafall wasn't really concerned about the return of Alduin, she cared more about Dante disappearing.

Dante was wandering away from the hospital his mind was slipping, He couldn't activate his powers no matter how hard he tried, was he human again? What did Alduin do. The hospital was surrounded by woods, Dante retreated into the woods. Word quickly got out that Dante had escaped, within a few hours a massive search party had assembled and was combing the hospital building and the surrounding area looked for Dante. Eventually they found a few traces of Dante's presence.

Luckily it was Issei that found Dante, he was unconscious. Serafall quickly arrived as well as Irina as Issei contacted them. Issei activated his balance breaker and carried Dante fireman style. They had one idea of where to go but would need help. Issei contacted Azazel, he suggested going to the Grigori, the fallen angel's headquarters. A few hours later Dante was in the care of Azazel, they hadn't told Sir Zechs and were glad they didn't, as he issued a capture/kill order on Dante claiming, "He is too dangerous to be alive." Chief Michael was also for this order. Irina was furious why would Heavens leader do this.

Azazel began, "Listen, I can keep him here until he wakes up, I don't know when that will be you can stay here or go back." Azazel had locked eyes with Serafall, she got the message but still didn't want to leave. She ended up realizing it was for the best. She didn't need to be listed as a stray.

Azazel spoke, "Now that Dante is listed as a threat this means harboring him could be considered an act of defiance against the devils and angels. Irina, Issei, you both need to be on board or you need to leave. It will only be a matter of time before they figure out I'm holding Dante. Issei's life flashed before him all the words Dante said about Rias, he needed to see if they rang true before leaving. Irina also needed to see what Chief Michael had to say about Dante before leaving. "Alright, you two do what you need to do. I can give you 24 hours. Make it fast. Issei and Irina. Irina headed to talk to Chief Micheal and Issei to talk with Rias. However, Vali was waiting for Issei and appeared right after Irina left.

"Issei, I will help you. I Dante and I guess helping you would be a start. We will face this threat together." Issei and Vali disappeared to talk to the ORC and Sir Zechs.

Azazel was watching from above, 'The red one and the white one working together for the sake of the black one. What has this world come to? Just how strong are you Alduin?' Azazel thought to himself. Azazel also wanted to tell them, but Dante's aura was gone was he just a human now?

 **Again, thanks for reading I'm hoping these chapters have gotten better the more I write, anyways. Chapter 8 will be out soon! Is Dante a human? Is his power gone? what will Issei and Vali do? To be honest I'm not sure myself but chapter 8 will tell us.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Alduin's Return

Issei and Vali arrived back in the mortal world, Issei headed into the club room to confront Rias while Vali waited on stand-by just in case shit hit the fan.

"President, can I talk to you?" Issei said innocently to Rias.

"Sure, what is it Issei?" Rias wasn't prepared for what Issei had to say next. She suspected something was wrong with Issei, he had been acting strangely for a while, he had been despondent.

"President, do you care about me?" Issei said

"Of course I do! You are my beloved pawn…" Rias was cut off by Issei before she could finish.

"Or do you care about me because I am the red dragon emperor?" Issei spoke very coldly.

"You are Issei, I don't know what you want me to say." Rias became increasingly more flustered.

Issei spoke again in his cold tone, "What about Raynare didn't you sense her in your territory?"

"I couldn't…" Rias was quickly cut off by Issei.

"What about the magic circle you gave me, it couldn't have been a coincidence that you just found me. What about your other slaves, you saved them all on the verge of death. How can everyone be saved by you in their darkest moments?" Issei was asking questions, too many questions Rias slowly became overwhelmed. She attempted to hug Issei. "Get away from me!" Issei snarled, this time Issei wasn't interested in Rias Gremory attempting to seduce him. "You make me sick, I can see it in your eyes; everything I said rings true, doesn't it?"

Rias was devastated, Issei had figured everything out, she blamed Dante. "It was that black dragon emperor who told you this wasn't it?! He is using you Issei, come back to me I…" Rias was interrupted again.

"Stop, I can't take any more of this. Dante is a pure person, he is better than you will ever be. You haven't faced a single problem in your perfect little life, have you?"

"Issei I don't know what…" Rias was trying so hard but nothing was going to work against Issei whose eyes had been opened.

"Ddraig?" Issei said aloud. **"Partner, are you sure?"** Ddraig asked, "Yes, do it." Issei's sacred gear appeared on his arm, a bright green light emanating from his body, he held out his clenched fist. His red claws opened and falling out on the floor of the ORC were 8 white pawn pieces, "Find a new slave." Issei growled. Rias was so stunned she couldn't do anything, she fell to her knee's as Issei left the building. Vali was waiting and took the now weak Issei back to the Grigori.

Meanwhile, in Heaven

"Chief Michael, can I have a word?" Spoke Irina in a very heartfelt tone. Her innocence and purity radiated through her words.

Chief Michael obliged. "What is it my child?"

"Why do you want to kill Dante?" Asked Irina.

Chief Michael sighed, "He is far too dangerous and if he is to stay alive he will upset the balance we have worked so hard to achieve. The peace we are enjoying will disappear."

"Peace, too dangerous. But Lord Michael, he is still a human." Irina was getting angry, her wings flashed back and forth between golden and black.

"Irina, you need to calm down or you will fall!" Chief Michael begged with Irina.

"No, I will not allow a human to be killed just because he is feared!" Irina's wings went black, her now black feathers fell around her. She was now a fallen. Chief Michael tried to save her, but, for one last instant of kindness Chief Michael simply told her to leave and never come back. Chief Michael banished her from heaven and back to the ground. Vali was also waiting. He brought Irina back to Grigori. Since she was a fallen it would be her new home. Issei was weak and Irina was still in shock, she would never be an angel again. All for what? They now both regretted their choices. Issei was asleep in a room within the Grigori near Dante, Irina was sitting beside Issei in a chair next to his bed. Azazel entred to speak with Irina.

"Irina, I am sorry that you are one of us." Azazel was genuinely sorry it turned out this way.

"Its ok, I have Issei still right?" Irina tried to produce a smile.

"I guess you are right, however onto Issei. It will take some time for him to wake up, maybe a day or two but he should be fine. With the power Dante gave him, Issei can sustain himself. However, if at some point he can't I will happily reincarnate him as a fallen angel if it does come to that." Azazel left the room so Irina and Issei could be alone. Azazel then went into Dante's room.

"You are there, aren't you? Black Dragon Emperor." Azazel said coldly

 **"Yes, what does the governor general of the fallen angels want with me?"**

"What I want is simple, why did you pick Dante, and his powers and aura what are you doing?"

 **"I am trying to keep him alive for as long as possible, if he can't access his powers it will allow him to live longer. Azazel, listen to me, don't tell anyone this."**

Azazel smirked, "Very well."

 **"When I formed the contract with Dante, I wanted to return to this world. I see you are confused, when I was fighting God he asked me a simple question. 'why?' I was never able to answer that question, when I saw the destruction I wrought on the world I continually kept activating dimensional shift until I banished myself and became weak. After many years I decided it was time to return. However, all the time I spent with Dante showed me that this world doesn't need to be consumed. Now it is nearing the point where I will return however, I don't wish to kill Dante so I have returned him to his human self. The contract will be ended."**

Azazel was shocked, "So, you come into this world, mess it up than leave Dante defenseless against Ophis?"

Alduin sighed and continued, **"He isn't defenseless, he has all of you. Besides, if he really needs my powers he can search his soul and activate them again. However, the fight with Ophis left him with a small amount of power left, only enough to access my powers one final time in their purest form. When he does that, it is up to his willpower if he wants to remain in this world. I am fully ready to transfer the powers to him."**

Azazel gasped in horror and curiosity, "What do you mean 'transfer your powers'?"

Alduin responded calmly, **"Just as I said, if his willpower and his heart truly wish to remain in this world, I will give him my powers and the title, Black Dragon Emperor of Oblivion. He is the only one I can do this for. No one else is worthy enough as he is."**

Azazel composed himself, "So, give him reasons to stay and he will gain your powers?"

Alduin quickly responded, **"Yes, however, I can sense people's intentions if you or anyone tries to use him, I will resurrect and I will devour you."** Alduin was polite but very serious.

Azazel understood Alduin, "Very well, thank you for your time Black Dragon."

Alduin spoke once again as his voice faded, **"Azazel, please, don't let another war happen. I am entrusting this all to you. Good luck…"**

Azazel had a lot of work ahead of him, keep Issei and Irina sane, awaken Dante and confront the great powers.

Back in the underworld

Sirzechs was horrified as Rias told him about Issei. "Ria-tan, for now I want you to focus on your friends, I know this sounds harsh but you must forget Issei. He has come into the clutches of the Black Dragon, I thought Dante could be controlled, I was wrong now he has gathered the two great dragons onto his side. I haven't heard from Azazel in a while as well. Irina also fell."

Rias was shocked, Dante was molding the world to his liking she didn't like it. She was facing problems. The perfect princess's life was falling apart.

Meanwhile as all this happened Dante was trapped in his own mind, images would flash through his mind. Of Sara, his mother, Ophis, Issei, Irina and Serafall. Flames would consume everyone. Dante would scream in his own mind, was he not strong enough to protect what he wanted. Dante awoke in a pool of sweat and anger. His mind was tumbling downward to path of Oblivion. Dante stumbled out of the room to see Vali.

"Issei is here, I am ready to fight when the time comes. Also, I brought these." Vali held out his hands and revealed a case of beer and a carton of cigarettes.

Dante calmed down a produced a smile, "Thanks, I really appreciate it."

Vali handed the items to Dante and asked him, "What are you planning anyways, you have the powers of the white and red on your side. What are you going to do with them?"

Dante smirked, "I have decided, we are going to burn it all down, everything. The world will kneel before us. We are dragons we will take what we want and protect who we love. That is the world in which I strive to create." Clarity was starting to form in Dante's mind of what he wanted to do.

Vali was happy, "Just making sure that I should stay on your side. I'll be heading out today to train with Issei. You also have a visitor."

Vali left to train Issei who had also just awoken. Azazel was walking down the hallway with no one other than Serafall Leviathan. Dante was happy to see her. Azazel motioned Serafall to Dante and left. Dante was worried, what if Serafall didn't like Dante's plan.

"You want to do what?!" Cried out Serafall

Dante became sad, he feared she wouldn't…

"You can count me in!" Said Serafall

Dante was beyond surprised to hear this, "I am assuming you just want your sister to stay safe."

Serafall spoke happily, "Of course, besides, all this terrorism and diplomacy and other stuff is just a pain in the butt."

Dante was overjoyed Serafall agreed to his plans. "Don't worry you can still be a magical girl. I wish to hurt no one I just want to end the mindless bloodshed and fear."

Serafall was very happy to hear this from Dante. She was overtaken by Dante's words. She grabbed Dante's shirt and pulled herself up and kissed Dante passionately on the lips. When she pulled away a trial of saliva from the leviathan and black dragon fell to the floor. Dante was taken aback by this, but liked it, he wanted more.

"Oh, Oh, Oh, not yet Dante, this magical girl has more." Serafall said to Dante as she twirled around. Dante let out a smile, as Serafall said, "I have to go now, I'll be back for more!"

A magic circle appeared below her and she left. Dante was pretty happy and even more so when Vali came back with an exhausted Issei. "He fought well, but I also have good news we will have more people joining our cause." Vali set Issei down and moved over to reveal the members of the Khoas Brigade, what was left of them anyways. Dante was happy, However Azazel was not.

"Are you trying to start a war Dante?! I thought you wanted to prevent one! I could get in serious trouble if the other factions discover this!" Azazel was upset but he was more trying to get a rise out of Dante.

"Don't worry about it Azazel, I have everything under control." However, there lighthearted conversation was interrupted when a force appeared outside the Grigori unlike any other. Sirzechs was at the Helm as well as Chief Michael, Odin, Thor and an army of angels and devils. Azazel felt the presence and wanted to talk but Dante wasn't interested in talking, he was furious. However, he also felt calm. Dante told Azazel. "I will handle this, Vali, Issei. It is time." Vali nodded as well as Issei.

Dante emerged out the Grigori with Vali and Issei in their armor. "Is this an affront to peace?" Dante's voice boomed.

Sirzechs spoke first, "This is a rejection of your rule!"

Dante chuckled, "My rule? I have no desire for that, I wish to create a world where happiness is attainable and a state of peace for that matter is available. I will destroy Ophis and end her terror. I will chase my dreams and those who oppose me shall not see mercy. You want to kill me because you can't control me, that thought scares you so now you are ready to slaughter me and anyone who associates themselves with me. I will not allow this to happen." Dante's eyes became a glowing red color, an aura of power could be felt by all, was this it; the return of the Dragon of Oblivion who brought the world to its knee's?

Dante spoke as a black energy glowed from him, everyone was captivated by this power.

 **I WHO SHALL AWAKEN**

 **I AM THE DRAGON WHO STOLE ALL FROM GOD**

 **I DESPISE THE INFINTIE AND WILL CONSUME THE DREAM**

 **I SHALL BECOME THE BLACK DRAGON GOD OF OBLVION**

 **I SHALL DEVOUR YOUR VERY ESSENCE**

 **I WILL RETURN TO THIS WORLD**

 **TRUE FORM**

Dante's armor appeared but slowly morphed into a true dragon a massive creature nearly 100 meters tall. Alduin's true form manifested itself once again. With ebony scales and red reptilian eyes. He roared a roar unlike any other, and a voice boomed throughout the entire underworld,

 **"I have returned to this world only to announce my departure; Dante Castle will cease to exist; For he is the new Black Dragon God of Oblivion. I will be taking my leave."** As Alduin's words slowly faded away Dante regained control of the Dragon. He now had Alduins powers, would it consume him would his lust take over. He wasn't sure, Dante was now Alduin.

Alduin stood in defiance to the powers, as he did a millennia ago roaring a mighty roar emitting flames and smoke. His powers could not be contested. Now that he had these powers, what was he going to do with them.

 **Thanks again for reading, still debating reworking this whole story, just can't decide. Chapter 9 will be out soon. Chapter 10 I think will be the finale. Hope to see you back for chapter 9!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- The Path to Oblivion

The sky became a void of blackness, Alduin roared out in anguish. He was not going to let anyone stand in his way. The hardened warriors of both factions; devils and angels trembled at the sight of a Dragon. Vali and Issei stood at the side of Alduin; awaiting his movement.

Sirzechs attempted to gain a hold of the situation, "Alduin, what is it you desire?" Sirzechs voice shook. No answer could be heard as Alduin's stomping was the only noise that could be heard, slowly, he approached the leaders of the factions. The fight was about to begin, he didn't want it to end this way but Alduin had no choice. Before the fight could begin Ophis appeared. She got what she wanted, Alduin had returned. Alduin remembered all the pain Ophis had caused and redirected his anger towards Ophis. His red eyes glared at Ophis and Alduin spoke.

 **"Ophis, do not think I forgot about you."** The underworld slowly vanished and became replaced with the dimensional gap. Issei, Vali, Alduin, Ophis, Sirzechs and Azazel where the only ones brought with when Alduin activated his powers.

"So, this is his true power?" Said Azazel non-chalantly.

"Azazel, this is your fault. You harbored him! I should take your head!" Said Sirzechs as he readied his powers and his eyes became red with rage.

"This is exactly what Alduin is trying to stop, he wants to stop another war from happening by killing those powerful enough to start one. He is the Arbiter of this world Devil King, and whether we like it or not there is not a damn thing we can do about it. Alduin's desires truly are those of a dragon." Azazel finished.

"What about Issei?" Sirzechs voice became concerned.

"What about him? Well Alduin simply felt that a dragon should live like one, not as a slave." Azazel was poking fun at Rias. Sirzechs wasn't going to have it but before that could happen a massive blast of black energy fell down directly in front of Sirzechs, he looked up and locked eyes with Alduin, Sirzechs quickly got the message and backed down.

"Is there nothing we can do but watch Alduin and Ophis fight?" Said a less angry Sirzechs.

"Well, it would seem not. Alduin is kicking Ophis's ass, she is about to die." Azazel pointed up at Alduin grasping Ophis in his claws, squeezing and opening his maw; Ophis's life energy slowly drained out, she was dying.

 **"You fought well Ophis, now, reclaim your silence in death."** Boomed Alduin. The fight was over so quickly it was incredible that Alduin had this kind of strength. As Ophis disappeared into the nothingness she whispered only so Dante could hear.

"Dante, I am sorry about what I did. I hope you can forgive me, But I want to thank you. I have reclaimed my silence…" Ophis's words faded into the nothingness as did her own life energy. She was dead and Alduin let out one final triumphant roar. The great powers just witnessed the Infinity dragon be consumed by the Dragon of Oblivion. The new Arbiter of this world. The dimension Alduin shifted too slowly vanished as they came back into the previous world. Issei and Vali still shocked at Alduin's power.

Sirzechs rose and spoke first to Chief Michael about what happened and then spoke to the Armies assembled outside the Grigori.

"Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels. We must stop our bickering and our hunt for the black dragon he is too strong and he will be left in peace." The armies quickly disassembled and left just as quickly as they came they were gone.

Alduin's form disappeared as he slowly became Dante again. This time Dante's eyes were red. As Dante fell Issei and Vali helped him up. Dante was barely awake, the amount of power he used was incredible. Serafall appeared before Dante.

"Dante, are you ok? I came as soon as the news reached me." Serafall bent down and held Dante in her arms.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry. My power, I couldn't…" Dante's words trailed off as he fell asleep. Issei and Vali were both being wary of Serafall but Vali could tell she didn't have any bad intentions. Irina came and hugged Issei.

"Issei, I am so glad you are ok!" Irina wrapped her arms around Issei and she wasn't going to let go anytime soon. It had all ended happily, or so it would seem. Serafall noticed a hard thing what felt like a rock on Dante's body, she removed his shirt and screamed in horror. Dante had dragon scales growing on his body. Issei and Vali rushed over to see what they could do. But as Serafall touched the scales Dante awoke and writhed in pain. He stumbled and staggered up to walk away and Serafall quickly rushed after him but Dante turned around, his red eyes had small black reptilian slits in them replacing his pupils. Serafall could see tears rushing down his cheeks and her own. Dante morphed into his armored form and took off into the sky. A massive blast of energy was released as he took off into the sky.

"Dante!" Serafall cried out but no one answered. Azazel quickly interjected.

"Sorry to interrupt but it would seem an opportunity has presented itself. I personally like Dante. However, I don't believe he can control his powers. It would seem like a good time to let him go." Azazel finished coldly.

Serafall turned around to attack him but when she did Serafall could see a single tear falling from Azazel's eye. She stopped and realized Azazel was probably right. However, Issei was gung-ho.

"We gotta save him! What the fuck guys come on! Issei was about to take off into the sky but Vali grabbed his arm.

"Issei, I think Dante needs time to accept his powers. We can only wait." Vali finished, his cool demeanor faltering as his voice cracked. Underneath his helmet he was bawling, but Vali wouldn't let anyone see his tears.

Irina wrapped herself into Issei as she cried. Issei wasn't happy either.

"How could he do this, come into all of our lives and then when he needs us we just leave him?" Issei was starting to cry as his helmet disappeared to speak to the group.

"We can't just let him go!" Issei cried out, sorrow coating every word he spoke.

"Everyone, let's head inside. Now that I think about we shouldn't let Dante just be alone." Said Azazel as he tried to keep himself composed.

At this point Dante had traveled to the mortal world and was heading back to his home. Dante managed to compose himself enough to head back to his job and quit. After he quit his job he headed back to his house and grabbed a large military backpack that belonged to his dad and filled it with supplies. Beer and Cigarettes where the primary items he shoved into the backpack. Dante got on his Ducati in his shed and activated a magic circle transporting him back to America. He needed to visit his old house where everything happened. It was time for him to go home.

The meeting at the Grigori had gone well. Sirzechs and Chief Michael were holding a conference with the other mythologies attempting to calm the other powers on Alduin's return and to try and make it seem like they have a handle on his powers. Azazel, Issei, Vali, Irina and Serafall were all ready to help find Dante. They started with his place of employment. Which was a small warehouse that shipped products out to retailers throughout the town of Kuoh. Azazel went alone to the warehouse, Serafall and Vali went to Dante's house and Issei and Irina were on stand-by in case anything crazy happened. Issei and Irina took this time to go out on a date. Azazel felt like Issei and Irina needed time together to cope with what they both lost, a sense of belonging.

 _Dante's Warehouse_

Azazel strutted into the front entrance and used his powers to extract information. He quickly found that Dante had quit his job, it surprised Azazel considering to what lengths Dante went to keep his job and work hard. Azazel left the warehouse and went to Dante's house to see if Serafall and Vali had faired any better.

 _Dante's House_

Dante's house had a new door courtesy of Azazel, his house seemed like he left in a hurry. In his living room strewn about were his empty beer cans and sitting on the coffee table was his ashtray. Dante's house did reek of cigarette smoke. The second floor to Dante's house contained a bathroom and two small bedrooms. Dante's room was in shambles. The dresser was open and mostly empty, his closet where he kept his cartons of cigarettes which Vali discovered, was also empty. His bed still wasn't made and reeked of alcohol. Dante had a small window in his room which was covered in black out shades which were partially open, you could look out and see Dante's shed door wide open. Serafall and Vali went back down to the living room and kitchen area. Dante surprisingly kept his kitchen clean. When the two were sure they looked everywhere they spoke for the first time since entering Dante's house.

"Well he's definitely not here." Coldly stated Serafall.

"Yes, it seems some of his belongings are missing. It's like he was going on a trip." Vali finished his voice emitted curiosity.

"Where have you gone Dante?" Whispered Serafall.

Issei and Irina where enjoying a nice date, it kept their mind off all the events which had happened so quickly it was nice to take a break. Issei and Irina had grown quite close.

Azazel then went to Dante's house to check on Serafall and Vali. Azazel hoped Issei and Irina where doing well.

"So, it seems he's gone." Azazel said frigidly.

"Yes, the most logical thing that could have happened is he went home." Said Serafall.

"Home? I thought this was his home?" Said Vali.

"He doesn't really have a 'home', he most likely went back to America." Said Serafall.

"Well, I think it might be best to leave him there. I'll send spies to try and find him. But we need to return to out duties. Especially you lady Leviathan." Finished Azazel as he glared at Serafall.

"I know, I just don't think he should be alone…" Serafall's words faded as she used a magic circle to teleport back to the underworld. She also had to deal with fallback from Sirzechs for 'letting' Issei be taken from Rias.

Vali went back to try and re-gather the Chaos Brigade. Vali couldn't even compete with Alduin even with juggernaut drive, since he couldn't do that, how could he hope to defeat great red? Vali needed to train. Azazel went back to the Grigori to try and come up with a contingency plan on what to do with Dante.

 _Meanwhile, in America._

Dante's Ducati could be heard from miles away as he rocketed down the interstate to go to his old house. When he reached the house, it looked the same as he left it. The house was never sold. It just sat decaying. Dante propped up his motorcycle outside the entrance to the house, took a very deep breath and entered the home. It was mostly the way he left it. Dante still couldn't bring himself to walk upstairs. His head started throbbing and his heart raced as he remembered Sara and his mother. Dante walked out right after coming in the house and sat on the front steps and lit a cigarette. The smoke helped cover his sobs.

"Maybe it's time to run away. Right Alduin?" Dante spoke to himself.

"Alduin, why did you leave me!" Dante stood up and dropped his cigarette on the ground and cried out in sorrow. His tears coating the cold concrete.

"You were my friend, my brother!" Screamed Dante in Anguish.

Dante walked back in the house and laid down on the couch. He was so tired he needed to rest. Dante didn't dream. His mind blank.

 **"Partner, are you there?"** Alduin's voice was quiet and cold. But Dante didn't respond to Alduin.

 **"I'm sorry partner. I know you can't respond. I don't know if you can hear me or not. But, I am still here and always will be. I transferred you my powers, and you became the Arbiter of this world. However, I am still here. Just barely, my mind is still alive with yours and if you ever need my help, I will be here. Sleep well partner."** Alduin's voice faded into the nothingness as Dante tossed and turned in his sleep.

Dante awoke the next morning in a cold sweat as his mind played back feelings, not words or thoughts just feelings. Dante remembered these feelings. It felt like, Alduin. Dante shook his head and lit a cigarette while grabbing a beer from his backpack.

"While, now what do I do? I can run like I always have or I can be strong and go back to Kuoh. Maybe in a few weeks, maybe tomorrow. I don't know." Dante said aloud as he walked out of the house. He got on his bike and left, he wasn't sure where he was going or when he going to be back but he went anyways. His mind filled with Sara, but, he could picture Serafall and his heart would stir when he did. Was he falling for someone, no, something like Serafall. Dante let out a hearty chuckle. "What am I saying? I am more of a creature than a human. I guess I just need to wander. Straight into the path of Oblivion."

 _Two weeks later- The underworld._

Serafall had thrown herself into her work and became a literal machine. With a short temper, too. Issei and Irina had officially started dating however, he still hadn't visited his parents or the rest of the ORC. Vali became obsessed with training and never stopped unless he needed to eat or shit. Azazel was still dealing with formalities involving Alduin's return.

 _Kuoh_

Dante had finally returned and was ready to be back. Dante had started to accept his power and was headed to Kuoh Academy to see Issei but instead was met by Rias, a very, very unhappy ruin princess. Dante walked through the front gate with a cigarette hanging from his lips and quickly a burst of red energy was flung at him, Dante simply lifted his arm and the energy dissipated into the nothingness.

"Well, I see someone is upset. Maybe you need to be brought down a few pegs." Finished Dante as his eyes lost his pupils and became replaced by those black slits, his skin slowly spasmed revealing black scales, and before it could get any more disturbing Dante activated his armored form. His armor was basically the same as it was during the contract, just slightly bigger and emitting a horrid black aura of energy around the armor.

Sona Sitri had already contacted her sister about Dante's return and Serafall quickly arrived and was happy but also worried as Dante was standing in front of Rias absorbing every single attack she threw at him; the rest of the ORC was just watching as Rias struggled in vein trying to hurt him. Serafall interjected and leaped on Dante. She was overjoyed to see him. Dante taken aback from this released his armored form and went back into his human form.

"What are you doing?" Said Dante, who was happy to see Serafall but also was embarrassed.

"I've missed you so much!" Cried out Serafall who was wrapped around Dante.

"I missed you too, but I was wondering where Issei is." Finished Dante who was losing air because of Serafall's tight grip.

Before anyone could answer Azazel appeared.

"Dante, I see you are back after your little vacation." Azazel produced a smirk.

"However, we need Alduin, we need the Arbiter of this world. You may not know it but you are the strongest being in this world. No one can contest with your strength. There is a group of people trying to disrupt what we have here, I know you wanted peace. It is time for you to show the world who you are." Finished Azazel.

Dante pulled away from Serafall, withdrew a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and his zippo. He lit his cigarette while everyone watched, awaiting his response. It seemed like an eternity but after one long huff Dante spoke.

"Azazel, I don't give two shits what other people think about my powers or lack thereof, all I care about is that they respect me and don't try and interfere with the world I am creating. As long as they can do that, I will not consume them." Dante continued huffing on his cigarette.

Azazel sighed. "I had a feeling you would say something like that, however. Issei and Irina went missing yesterday. I already sent Vali and his team of hooligans too look for them however they…" Azazel was swiftly cut off by Dante.

"What the fuck do you mean they are missing!" Dante hissed, a black aura was developing around him. Everyone was afraid of this aura, however Serafall didn't pull away she didn't really care about the aura.

"Dante, or should I say, Alduin. If you care, you should find Issei and Irina. Vali had a few leads however they have turned up no results. It is up to you, I have already sent my people to look for Issei and Irina, even as a gesture of good will Chief Michael and a small detachment of angels are also looking for Issei." Finished Azazel.

Dante was infuriated. "I will go, Serafall, I want you to come with me." Finished Dante.

"Sure. I don't mind." Serafall was worried about Issei and Irina but was overjoyed to be with Dante for a while.

"Azazel, I will scour the underworld. I will find them and when I do, whoever is responsible for this will be shown firsthand why I am the Dragon of Oblivion." Hissed Dante.

Serafall happily wrapped herself around Dante and the two vanished to comb the underworld.

When they reached their destination Serafall turned to Dante and grabbed him by his collar and slapped him, before Dante could make a snarky comment Serafall pulled herself up and passionately kissed Dante, their tongues danced in the others mouth, Serafall pulled her leg up around Dante and tried to pull away but couldn't Dante tightened his grip around her and before things got anymore heavy the two heard Vali's coughs.

"Sorry to interrupt but I have a lead on Issei, whenever you two are done you can come find me." Vali then vanished.

Dante was pissed, but angrier at whoever took Issei. "We can continue this later." Said Dante as he produced a slight smile. Serafall's cheeks were as red as a tomato.

"That Vali ruined my moment!" She pouted. "But Dante…" Serafall turned her attention to Dante, his eyes were red and his pupils had been replaced by the reptilian slits. He was seething with rage and his black aura emanated from every pour of his skin and scales. "What are you going to do when you find whoever took Issei and Irina?" Serafall quietly asked.

"I will devour their very essence and lead them down the path to oblivion." Dante snarled.

Serafall put her hand in Dante's to try and calm him but Dante wasn't interested. Vali appeared again and Serafall wanted to attack him but Dante was so angry and scary that she thought it would be best to wait.

"Vali, where is he?" Dante was literally snarling. Dante's armor appeared.

"I will show you." Vali produced a magic circle and the three vanished.

 **Well that ends Chapter 9. 10 will hopefully be out soon. Chapter 10 looks like it might be the last chapter. I know this one was longer than all my others but I am still trying to figure out how long a chapter will be. But I can tell you this chapter 10 will be the longest hopefully. Anyways, thanks again for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Betrayal and Strings

The magic circle took them to a massive estate in the underworld. Which looked more like an entire town to Dante. Vali began.

"Issei and Irina were both taken, this is where they are being held…" Vali was interrupted by Dante.

"How do you know this is where they are?" Dante asked suspiciously.

"I can sense Issei's aura. You should be able to as well." Vali finished.

"Very well, Serafall you and Vali can contact…" Dante was cut off when a massive blast of energy began shooting up from the center of the estate, Vali and Dante fell to the ground coughing.

"The fuck is this!" Said Dante. His ghastly black aura began to pour from his body as his armor appeared and his mind was filled with rage.

"It's a magic poison." Vali muttered. "It's very effective against us dragons, however, the poison was said to be a myth." Vali tried to stand but failed.

Dante slowly rose, he was dazed but he was far stronger than Vali. Dante helped Vali up and when he turned around Serafall was gone.

"SERAFALL!" Dante screamed, he was worried, he felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. He didn't like it not knowing where she was and how she was.

Suddenly a massive magical portal appeared and a group of at least 1000 Devils came from the portal, slowly they surrounded the weakened dragons. Dante was apoplectic, his mind was slipping into the darkness and his rage overflowed. His armor began to glow a reddish black color, that putrid black aura surrounded an area of at least 10 meters around Dante.

"What is this! Who do you think you are!" Dante snarled but before he took off into the sky a figure in purple and black robes appeared before Dante and spoke surprisingly calmly.

"We are a group who believes you are a false Dragon, we believe Alduin may have given you powers, but you don't deserve them and we will punish you and those around you for it." The figure in the robes disappeared before Dante could strike.

A booming voice could be heard, "Capture the false black one and kill the white one, they are weak with the poison in their systems. Do not fail me…" The voice faded and Dante had enough, his control he had managed to maintain over his powers started to falter but before Dante transformed fully Vali began to speak, barely through fits of coughing.

"Dante, don't he's trying to draw you out, don't let him!" Vali's voice picked up but was brought back down when he started coughing blood.

"My friends, I am a dragon, I am the Black Dragon of Oblivion. I will protect those I care about and destroy those who would do them harm..." Dante took off into the group of Devils tearing each one apart with his bare claws. The Devil's began to break formation and frantically fled, Dante wasn't going to let them escape he could hear a few of them speak amongst themselves.

"Run, we were told he would be weaker because of Samael's airborne poison!" The Devil's words were cut off when Dante's arm went through his abdomen, tearing his body in half. A blood-curdling scream was let out but quickly ended, Dante's armor was coated in a thick layer of blood. He kept killing them and it spattered over his armor. When the deed was done a veritable mountain of bodies lay at Dante's feet. The blood on his body began to boil off his armor, his anger was so radiant it began to spread and cook the ground around him. Vali was able to stand up and ran to Dante and quickly activated his balance breaker.

"Dante, do you know who Samael is?" Vali was still weak but his tone was one of sarcasm.

"No, but the name sounds familiar." Dante had no idea who Samael was.

"Samael was a dragon slayer, rather, Thee dragon slayer." Vali said.

"Vali, does it look like I give a fuck." Growled Dante.

Vali quickly realized there was no reasoning with Dante and instead the two headed deeper into the estate to reclaim those important to them, and to destroy those who defied their power. The massive gates to the estate fell before Dante's fist.

 _Basement Inside the Main Estate_

"Stop please, don't kill him!" Irina screamed in horror as a group of figures in robes tortured Issei. Issei was barely being kept alive, and Irina was forced to watch.

"Silence girl!" One of the figures screamed. "After we are done with your boyfriend the boss says we can play with you!" The figure in the robes pulled back his hood and revealed his disturbing face, it was very pale and his eyes were the most disgusting part, his sclera was purple and his iris black, his pupils were also black. The creature licked his lips and slobbered. He reached down to touch Irina's shackled legs. His hands slowly getting closer to her womanhood.

"Get off of me, stop!" She screamed in vein but before the figure went any farther a voice echoed throughout the bleak damp room.

"I said AFTER Dante is dead. Leave the girl alone. All of you, let the red one be. I need you with me now." The voice faded and the figures quickly hustled out of the room. The person, or thing, that grabbed Irina was the last one to leave the room and his words made her sick.

"I will be back when this is over little girl, I will take what is left of your purity!" The door slammed shut to the room. The only light was from torches on the damp walls. Issei was groaning in pain. He had been suspended by shackles and was hanging from the ceiling. Most of his skin on his body was gone. His eyelids had been permanently opened and he was naked. Issei was cold.

"Issei, how are you sweetheart?" Irina tried to cheer him up, her words coming out as softly as possible. "Dante will save us, he will. When this is all over we can get ice cream sometime right?" Tears fell down Irina's face, she was suspended from the ceiling as well but no physical harm had been done to her. She bawled uncontrolably at the sight of a disfigured Issei.

"Irina…" Issei groaned in pain. "I love you, I think I have ever since…" Issei was interrupted when he started coughing up copious amounts of blood. "Ever since, we were kids…." Issei groaned again in pain.

"Issei…" Irina softly spoke.

 _Upper floor of the Main Estate_

"You will pay for this, I hope you know that, No one can stop Dante!" Serafall tried to stand tough but it was difficult. For some reason, she couldn't access her powers.

A figure in black and purple robes stood a meter away from her, the being sighed and spoke.

"It's hard isn't it, living without powers?" The voice spoke with pity. "Let me show you something, the figure pulled up what looked like a TV in front of Serafall and played back Issei's torture.

"YOU MONSTER, HOW DID YOU SEAL HIS POWERS!?" Serafall was enraged, but also very sad.

"That is a secret, if I tell you it might make you capable of getting your powers back. Now, that video lasts a while so I'll leave you to it. Also, when I capture Dante I will make him watch as I torture you." The robed and hooded being left the room for Serafall to watch the video.

 _Outside the entrance to the main Estate_

"Well this sure looks like their base doesn't it." Said Vali.

"Considering there is a massive beam of energy coming from it, I would say so." Said a sarcastic Dante.

Suddenly an image appeared in the sky before Dante and Vali, it showed Issei, and what state he was in. Screaming could be heard, it was Issei's and Serafall's. Dante now had truly lost his mind, everything was falling apart around him. Dante quickly activated Dimensional shift, brining the entire estate into the dimensional gap. Dante slowly entered the building, followed by Vali. But before Vali could enter Dante spoke.

"Vali, stay here. Don't let anyone escape, if they try to run, kill them." Dante's words came from his mouth in a tone that gave Vali chills. Vali nodded in approval and Dante went into the building. He walked slowly a group of warriors met him but his black aura surrounding him extended, as soon as it made contact with the warriors they were consumed. Dante absorbed their power. Dante continued walking and was met by a massive staircase, it led up and down. Dante yelled for Vali, Vali quickly came to Dante's side.

"Vali, head to the basement. I will head upstairs. Vali, don't leave any survivors, kill everyone. Mangle their corpses, don't let them escape." Dante's words were coated in killing intent. Vali quickly went to the basement. Dante was met by a massive set of double doors and blew them apart. Entering the room. He was met by that figure from earlier in the robes. Dante spoke first.

"Where is Serafall!?" Dante snarled, his black aura extending throughout the room.

The figure laughed, "Oh, she is dead! I killed her! You see…" Before the robed person could even finish Dante flew forward knocking them to the ground. The figure's hood fell back and it revealed a white mask with a laughing face on one side, and a crying face on the other. Like a theater mask.

"You can still fight! What is this!" The being's voice trembled in fear, Dante walked slowly towards the figure but before Dante killed the masked man he felt a sharp pang in his right side. Dante gritted his teeth and coughed up blood, Dante turned around and was face to face with Serafall, her eyes seemed lifeless. Dante fell to the floor, the masked man got up and began laughing, slowly at first, then it got more intense, the man was now laughing so hard he couldn't breathe.

The man abruptly stopped. "Fool! I told you, she is dead!" The man continued laughing hysterically.

"What…did…you….do…to…her…." Dante muttered.

The man kicked Dante as hard as he could and Dante didn't even feel it. Whatever was going through his veins numbed the pain, but also numbed him so he couldn't move.

"Oh, what didn't I do to her! She is mine false Dragon!" The masked man put her arms around Serafall and began groping her, fondling her breasts and Dante couldn't do anything but watch in horror. Vali was about to enter the room but suddenly a magic barrier appeared at the door and Vali was blocked, Behind Vali was Issei and Irina, Irina was carrying Issei. Dante couldn't do anything all the power he had, yet he was useless.

"Oh, aren't you getting mad false Dragon?" The man stopped groping Serafall and picked Dante up, the man withdrew a small dagger from his robes arm and started to drag it across his mask, then across Dante's armor. All while giggling.

"So, what should I do first, rape her in front of you, then kill her, or should I kill her? So many options, so little time." The masked man then continued laughing and dropped his robes to the ground revealing a red suit with a red tie and a red shirt. "I will take everything from you, this world is my play, I am the puppet master!" The man screamed out and continued laughing, he forced Serafall to the ground, Dante could hear something barely.

"Dante…I am sorry…please…save me…." Whispered Serafall.

The puppet master than spoke again, "Did she say something, she wasn't supposed to. I guess she needs a spanking for being naughty!" The puppet master pulled off Serafalls skirt but before things went any further, a voice bellowed, from Dante's soul.

 **"I AM THE BLACK DRAGON OF OBLVION, I AM A GOD I WILL CONSUME YOU!"**

Dante rose, no, Alduin rose. **ABSORPTION DRIVE.** Echoed throughout the halls. Dante put his hands on the puppet master and roared out in anger.

"That's it, get angrier for me!" Giggled the puppet master. Dante punched the puppet master in the gut, sending across the room into the wall. Dante picked up Serafall and put his paw on her head, removing whatever the puppet master did to her. Dante then turned around and sent a magic attack at the barrier the puppet master set up allowing Vali to get in. Dante held Serafall in his arms and before he handed her to Vali, she whispered.

"Dante, thank you…"

Vali took Serafall and Issei and Irina were also ready to leave, Dante put his paw on Issei's head and gave him life energy, restoring his skin and mostly healing him. Irina was overjoyed but there was no time for celebration, Dante activated his teleportation powers and sent the 4 out of the dimensional gap, now it was him and this puppet master.

Dante quickly morphed into Alduin's true form, destroying the building. Alduin's cold red eyes looked down at the puppet master and the puppet master laughed.

"Fool, I will see you again Dante, it's been fun but I must leave. Till we meet again! Also, I will have a new friend for you when we see each other again!" The puppet master left in a cloud of smoke. Alduin was furious, he deactivated dimensional shift and was back in the underworld.

Alduin roared once again in anguish, he deactivated his true form and Dante was back in his armored form. He met with Issei, Vali, Irina and Serafall. Dante spoke first.

"Contact Azazel we will need his help…" Before Dante could finish he sensed a presence behind some rubble and barreled towards it, the presence was a devil scout. Dante's eyes glowed with anger and he placed his paw on the terrified Devils head, his claws digging into the devil's brain it quickly showed Dante the memories of the being, shocked, Dante tossed the carcass to the side and spoke again. "Vali, I know who we need to kill." Hissed Dante.

"Who?" Asked a curious Vali.

"The Great Devil King." Finished Dante.

 _Sirzechs Estate- The Underworld_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FAILED! YOU PROMISED ME YOU COULD DO IT!" Screamed Sirzechs

"I promised you no such thing, Devil King you were just another puppet to me." The puppet master giggled. And disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Fuck, this isn't good, Fuck!" The Devil king quickly started packing, Grayfia entered the room.

"Sirzechs, your scout has not reported back in." Said Grayfia emotionlessly.

"Fuck, this isn't good at this rate Alduin will be here soon, we need to run, we need to find Rias and her peerage and run far away before that fucking Puppet Master and Alduin kill us all!" Screamed a nervous Sirzechs.

 _The Grigori_

"WHAT! ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Shouted Azazel.

"Very, However, I think the puppet master is behind it all. I think he is too blame for this all. I will see what he has to say, I might take some hostages too. Azazel, I am leaving Issei, Irina and Serafall to you. Vali is coming with me." Plainly stated Dante.

"Fuck it, you are the Arbiter." Chuckled Azazel.

 _ORC- Kuoh Academy_

Dante and Vali first appeared in the student council's office. Dante was already in his armor as was Vali.

"What do you want? You know I should be thanking you for what you did with my sister, she leaves me alone for the most part…" Sona was quickly cut off when Dante charged foreword and placed his paw on Sona's head. He showed her only what he wanted to this time, everything that happened with the Puppet Master and Sirzechs.

"What did you just show me?" Stuttered Sona.

"Exactly what happened, you and your peerage are going to Grigori. Your sister is there. Comfort her." Finished Dante.

The entire student council huddled in a small circle and were sent to the Grigori. Dante and Vali then went to the ORC.

Dante kicked down the door and saw a disturbing sight, Rias fucking like a dog with some random person. Dante simply sent a burst of energy and disintegrated the person, Dante had no patience anymore, his snarky comments were gone, they died when he says the people he loved tortured in front of him.

"Get dressed you whore, you're coming with me." Dante spoke emotionlessly, like killing an innocent person held no weight. Rias was so shocked but also afraid of Dante, she listened. But before Dante could incapacitate Rias, Sirzechs and Grayfia showed up. 

"Alduin, I can explain!" Pleaded the Devil King.

"Oh, and you will, you will. Just who is the puppet master, ANSWER ME!" Dante bolted in front of the Devil king and grabbed Grayfia, Dante was holding Grayfia in one hand and Rias in the other. "I WILL DEVOUR THEM BOTH UNLESS YOU SPEAK!" Dante snarled.

"Please, have mercy!" Begged the Devil King.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS, SPEAK! A INNOCCENT BOY WAS TORTURED NEARLY TO DEATH, SPEAK OR I WILL DO THE SAME TO THEM!" Dante hissed and snarled. It felt as if he had no control over his body, as if he was someone else watching everything happen.

"I only made a deal, it was just to get you, no one else! I only wanted things to go back to the way they were, please forgive me! Now, please, let them go!" Sirzechs was sobbing. It was so out of character for him. Dante slowly regained control over himself and released them both, they both ran into Sirzechs arms and hugged him. Dante turned away and gripped his head with his paw, he was in pain and gritted his teeth. He didn't want to kill anyone innocent, what was he doing. Dante shook his head and went back to Vali who was watching this all unfold. Dante was already at the door with Vali and before he vanished he spoke one last time to Sirzechs.

"I would be careful, I have a feeling that this 'puppet master' is just getting started…" Dante's words faded as he vanished with Vali.

 _Grigori_

"Ah, you are back. Good to see you back, did you see Sirzechs?" Asked Azazel.

"Oh yes, we did. He was just being manipulated by the puppet master." Coldly spoke Dante, Dante's armor disappeared and he sat on a couch in the Grigori across from Azazel.

"Hey Azazel, you got any beer?" Asked Dante.

Azazel let out a hearty chuckle. "I have sake, is that acceptable?" Asked Azazel.

"That'll be fine." Said Dante, as he lit a cigarette.

"Well, now what Arbiter?" Asked Azazel as Dante sipped on Sake.

"Azazel, I think this puppet master shit has only just begun." Dante spoke in between huffs of his cigarette and sips of sake.

 _3 ½ hours later_

"Azazel, which room is Serafall in?" Said Dante.

"I'll show you myself." stuttered Azazel who was rather intoxicated.

"This one, I'll let you two be." Muttered Azazel as he staggered off.

Dante knocked on the door and slowly opened the door. Dante sat on the bed and beside her and spoke to himself as she slept.

"I am sorry, I am still figuring out who to use my powers. But, you, you are what I am fighting for at the end of every day. You are my beloved magical girl. Serafall, I think I love you." Whispered Dante to a sleeping Serafall. Or so he thought.

"I think I love you too." Whispered Serafall.

Dante's cheeks became red with embarrassment. "You were, awake!" Stuttered Dante.

"Yeah, I was!" Serafall's smile filled Dante with hope, and a sense of purpose but it reminded her of Sara so much. Dante quickly became despondent.

"What, you embarrassed?" Seductively whispered Serafall, she was so close to Dante now. Her mouth was right next to Dante's ears, she had wrapped her arms around him and bit his ear, pulling him down to the bed.

"What are you doing?" Asked Dante, he knew what the answer was going to be.

"You should know, I am a little embarrassed too. Serafall grabbed Dante's hand and pushed it against her chest, "Feel my heart? It's never beaten this fast before." Whispered Serafall.

"Yeah. I can." Stuttered Dante. (The only thing I can feel are your boobs, they are soft too.)

"Well, if you are up for it…" Serafall was still blushing but wrapped her legs around Dante's waist. Serafall was only wearing a nightgown and as she pulled herself up against Dante's waist he could feel that she wasn't wearing panties.

"Are, you going, commando?" Dante was stuttering as blood rushed to his penis the more Serafall grinded up against it.

"Yeah, but you seem to like it…" Whispered Serafall as she pulled herself up to Dante and embraced him in a passionate kiss. Their tongues intertwined with each other, a ballet was happening in their mouths. Dante somehow managed to get his pants and underwear off, he picked Serafall up and grabbed her ass cheeks and pulled her up so he could undo his jeans. Dante still had a few black dragon scales growing on his legs, but Serafall didn't care.

"Are you ready?" Whispered Dante.

"Fuck me Dante, do it…" Serafall's voice was so playful and seductive, Dante quickly released his hands and dropped Serafall on the bed. "Oh, a little rough, I like it." Serafalls playful voice just kept making Dante harder and harder, he had no more blood in his head, the other head had it all. Dante quickly got on top of her and slowly thrusted his shaft into her warmth. Serafall moaned, it was the sexiest moan Dante had ever heard, all the porn he watched, and this was the best he ever heard. His penis kept getting harder and harder the more he thrusted. She was so tight.

"Fuck me baby, Fuck me!" Moaned Serafall, Dante kept going harder and harder, she was so tight Dante could feel he was about to bust so he quickly pulled out and squeezed his balls and shaft. It was a technique he learned by watching porn. Dante pulled Serafall up and ended up below her, she started riding him, grinding so hard against him. The two moaned, the grunted, they were sweating. Serafall moaned louder, Dante pulled her down and started kissing her, the two could both barely breathe. Dante picked her up and Serafall's nails dug into Dante's back as he thrusted upwards, and she grinded against his movements. Dante laid back down and the two fucked furiously like animals.

"Fuck, I'm about to cum baby!" Serafall moaned and screamed.

"Me too, I can't hold it in…" Grunted Dante.

Dante held her close and thrusted as fast as he could. Serafall was still on top and her eyes rolled back and she drooled as she screamed, Dante let out one final deep grunt as he emptied his load into Serafall. The two fell down and cum oozed out of Serafall's pussy.

"Dante, I love you." Panted Serafall.

"Me too." Panted Dante.

Serafall laid down on top of Dante and the two fell asleep.

When they awoke, Dante was mildly embarrassed but Serafall was grinning ear to ear. When they went down to breakfeast in the main dining hall of the Grigori, things were awkward. Very awkward. Serafall had wrapped her herself around Dante's arm and wasn't going to let go. Everyone around them looked like they hadn't gotten any sleep. Azazel sat at one end of the long table and was rubbing his temple. But also grinning. Dante looked across and was glad to see Issei up, Issei gave Dante a nod of approval and was also grinning. Irina looked embarrassed, every time her and Dante made eye contact she quickly broke it. Vali had stayed the night and had big bags under his eyes. But a slight grin. Dante noticed Sona wasn't here, or any members from her peerage. Dante spoke for the first time since coming downstairs.

"Sooo, does anyone know where Sona…" Before Dante could finish Irina stood up and slapped Dante across the face.

"You animal! We all could hear what you two were doing! Nobody got any sleep, especially poor Sona. The entire Grigori heard you two! Everything that had happened was played through the damn loudspeakers Azazel has in all the rooms!" Cried Irina

Azazel, Issei and Vali were all laughing and crying out, they could barely breathe.

"AZAZEL!" Screamed Dante, activating his armor.

"Woah calm down there, you need to get some rest, you two were at it for almost an hour!" Azazel kept laughing and Dante was so embarrassed.

"Harder, Harder!" Cried Vali. Vali thought this was hilarious which surprised Dante.

"I'm so proud of you Dante, you are an inspiration to us all!" Issei did a salute and was serious about it.

Dante was ready to attack but Serafall who was embarrassed thought that it was funny.

"…I mean, we shouldn't HIDE it." Said Serafall.

"Fine…" Mumbled Dante as he backed down.

The air was so happy and peaceful, Dante felt something he had never really felt before in his life. A sense of belonging. A sense of purpose in life, he is the Black Dragon of Oblivion, the Arbiter of this world and he will mold this world in the way he wants it. But Dante also felt something, a strange gut feeling which scared him, it petrified him and made him freeze as the world around him continued to turn. He could hear voices in his head, voices that said terrible things he even began to hallucinate.

"Dante, are you alright?" Asked a concerned Serafall. The mood around the table became sour as Dante's heavy breath's and profuse sweat drenched his breakfast.

"I'm fine, just had a little…." Dante's words faded as he fell to the floor.

 _Somewhere in the Underworld_

"Dante, you dog you! I will make you my puppet, I have molded this world and now it is time for you to be a part of my play!" The puppet master giggled and began cackling manically as he looked at a small underground river, and a massive chunk of what looked like ice. "Yes, you will become a part of my play!" The puppet master continued laughing as he looked at the river and person sealed in the ice with excitement, bending backwards laughing and crying. "Yes, you will fall. No one can face him and live!" The puppet master continued laughing as the ice melted…

 **Well, that does it for chapter 10. I really have no idea how many people actually like this or not so I am not sure if I should continue. Anyways, I feel kind of bad just leaving it like this so chapter 11 will be out soon, will it conclude the story? What about the puppet master? Final note: I think I have improved since chapter 1, I am not sure. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Comedy and Tragedy

"Azazel! What is wrong with him! What's going on!" Screamed out Serafall as Dante's body violently shook on the ground. His eyes rolled back into his head and he began drooling, and foaming at his mouth. Serafall was so sacred and began to cry as she tried to help Dante settle down. Azazel leaped over to see if he could help.

"I, I don't know what is wrong with him…" Azazel stammered as he backed away in disgust at Dante's gyrations on the ground.

"You need to help him!" Serafall cried out in agony, before anything else could be done. Dante suddenly stopped. Serafall stopped crying when Dante stopped moving.

"Now that he is taken care of." Said Serafall as she slowly stood up and composed herself.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing! He loved you!" Screamed Issei as he charged at Serafall, before anything could happen she shot a massive blast of magic at Issei knocking him back. Vali was furious, but before he could attack Azazel spoke.

"What do you think you are doing? You aren't Serafall, are you?" Said Azazel.

"Oh, I am, that foolish dragon was deceived so easily…" Before Serafall could finish Vali charged at her, knocking her back. The two exchanged blows but before the fight could continue a white mist enveloped the room, it caused everyone to start coughing. Laughter could be heard as the mist disappeared as did Serafall.

"What the fuck just happened?!" Screamed Issei and Vali. Irina was trying to revive Dante, but to no avail.

"Azazel, what do I do? He's not waking up!" Cried out Irina.

"Don't worry, I can still sense his aura I don't know what is going on but we need to first heal Dante. Get him to a room and we will attempt to heal him. I need to do some research, he is in your care. Good luck." Azazel finished and quickly left the room to go to the Grigori's massive library to research what had just happened to Dante.

Vali and Issei carried Dante to a bedroom and Irina tried to find out what was wrong with him. As Dante lay passed out on the bed Vali and Issei were both worried about what had become of their friend.

 _Dante's Mind_

"So, I guess I'm in my mind again." Said Dante, blackness enveloped him and he quickly replayed what had happened. "Serafall, I don't think she would do this, she couldn't…" Stuttered Dante.

 **"I don't think she would do it, I sensed something strange about her aura."** Bellowed a very familiar voice. The blackness disappeared as Alduin appeared before Dante.

"Alduin!" Dante exclaimed overjoyed, he ran over and hugged the giant dragon.

 **"I missed you as well partner. How have you been?"** Asked Alduin.

"I'm better now!" Exclaimed Dante. He felt like a kid again, when Alduin saved him from himself.

 **"I don't have much time however, so we should stick to business."** Alduin tried to sound serious but it was difficult. Dante pulled away from the dragon so they could talk.

"You said her aura was strange? What do you mean by that." Asked Dante.

 **"Well I had tried to warn you last night however all the blood in your head was in the other head and it made it hard for me to tell you to stop." Said Alduin sarcastically.**

"Hey! Alduin! Focus!" Stuttered Dante, a little embarrassed he was so enthralled with sex he didn't notice Serafall's aura.

 **"Don't worry about it, she used a spell and aroma to entrance you."** Said Alduin.

"But, why would she do that?" Asked Dante angrily.

 **"I could sense she wasn't really Serafall, I have a feeling that this 'puppet master' may still have her."** Said Alduin.

"No way, I rescued her…" Dante's word trailed off as he tried to recall how he 'rescued' her.

 **"See, even you must have thoughts on if it really was her. It may have been, it may not have been."** Said Alduin.

"So even you don't know?" Said Dante.

 **"No, I don't, however, I believe you should search your feelings. This 'puppet master' is strong, very strong. I believe he has been running this world for a long time now. I think he just didn't count on a human being possessed by the thought to be dead black dragon emperor."** Finished Alduin.

"So, can't I just kill this asshole." Hissed Dante.

 **"Unlikely, he probably has something to protect him. Considering he used Samael's blood poison in an airborne form it is likely he may have access to some of his weapons."** Said Alduin.

"Alduin, I want your honest answer, can I kill this Sameal guy?" Asked Dante.

 **"…I'm not sure…It would be one hell of a fight."** Alduin spoke with honesty.

"Well, I appreciate the honesty. So, what do I do when I get up?" Asked Dante.

 **"You have been injected with a poison. I wasn't sure how to break it to you…"** Alduin spoke softly.

"What do you mean poison! When did this happen!?" Asked Dante angrily.

 **"When do you think you horny pervert who couldn't even recognize a shift in aura or the use of enchantments!"** Boomed Alduin.

"…I guess you are right…" Dante whispered.

 **"You are damn right, anyways. This poison should work its way through your system within the next few days. Until then you will be weakened."** Said Alduin.

"Weakened? By how much?" Asked a concerned Dante.

 **"Not by much, it has made your mind weaker in its ability to rationalize. Your temper will be shorter."**

"Well, that doesn't seem like that big a deal." Shrugged Dante.

 **"I would disagree. You should be more serious about your situation."** Said a stern Alduin.

"Why should I?" Scoffed Dante.

 **"Dante, you do know you are the Arbiter of this world, now right?"** Asked Alduin.

"People have been saying that, what does that mean exactly?" Asked Dante.

 **"It is as simple as it sounds, your power could destroy this world and the powers who would attempt to keep it safe, therefore you are the Arbiter and will decide if this world gets to stay or not."** Alduin let out a sigh and was disheartened when he saw Dante gulping.

 **"It's not a big deal, trust me. I will always be here. No matter what. I really don't give two shits what you chose to do. I will always back you up."** Said a confident Alduin.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." Dante had a big smile.

 **"Now, that is what I like to see! You deserve happiness, done let anyone or yourself to tell you otherwise. Now, when you get up decide. What do you want to do with this world? Do you wish to save Serafall? Or let her die. The choice is yours. Now, Dante. I must go. I can't talk with you forever."** Alduin finished and Dante slowly left his mind and entered a dreamless sleep.

 _A small cabin in the deepest parts of the biggest forest in the Underworld_

The cabin was surronded by woods on all sides and was a small wooden hut, however, inside was massive and it opened up to reveal an underground catacomb.

"Soooo, Serafall. How are you?" Asked the puppet master. As he sat on a recliner in his red suit.

"Fine, that fool fell for it." Spoke an emotionless Serafall who was wearing very revealing clothing.

"Let's see if Dante reacts. I'll give him a little time before I call him here." Spoke the puppet master. The puppet master walked over slowly to Serafall and began to touch her breasts. "Yes, Dante, I will give you time. I am not evil." He spoke while Serafall moaned. "Puppets." The puppet master spoke emotionlessly.

"Yes master." Said a man wearing robes and a mask similar to the puppet master, however it showed one side. A crying face.

"Watch Dante, observe him. Also, keep your brother in check." Said the puppet master mildly disturbed as he pointed to another man wearing robes and a mask, this one's mask had a laughing face. The man with the laughing mask had opened up his robes enough for his penis to stick out and stroked it while looking at Serafall.

"Comedy! Knock it off, I said you can do that just not now!" Boomed the puppet master as the man with the laughing mask got closer to Serafall. The man stopped and put his dick back in his robes and walked over to his brother. The man in the crying mask.

"Comedy, Tragedy." Said the puppet master.

"Yes master." The two said simultaneously.

"I want you to wait 48 hours, then, I want you to seal away Serafall's powers and remove the curse I placed on her returning her to her normal self. Comedy, you can have your way with her. I might partake as well. Tragedy, you will take over a broadcasting center here in the underworld, when the time is right we will broadcast our deeds. This will further torment the false dragon. Now, go!" Boomed the puppet master

A white mist enveloped the two masked men as they disappeared. The puppet master walked back over to Serafall and noticed a tear being shed.

"Oh, I see you still have your mind, how is that anyways? Being able to watch but not being able to do anything about it. "The puppet master began to violate Serafall, he laughed and cackled but suddenly stopped himself. "No, I need to wait, it won't do much good if the false black one doesn't witness this." The puppet master went back to his recliner in the catacomb and ordered Serafall to get undressed. "I won't touch, but I can still look and tell him all about it!" Giggled the puppet master.

 _Grigori-Dante's room_

Dante slowly rose from bed, and held his head in pain. "Fuck me…" Said Dante as he staggered up from his bed and reached for the nightstand to grab his cigarettes, he lit a cigarette and wobbled out of the room and was met with Issei and Vali guarding the door.

"Dante!" Said Issei and Vali simultaneously. They were both overjoyed to see him, Dante was but he had a lot to do.

"Good to see you both, looks like we have a new mission." Said Dante as he huffed on his cigarette.

"What?" Said the two heavenly dragons.

"Well, we are going to kill a lot of people. Then, we are going to place the puppet master's severed head on a pike and parade it around the underworld, sound like a plan?" Asked Dante.

"Sounds like fun to me." Said Vali.

"I don't really care, I have Irina and I have you guys. I will help you." Said Issei seriously.

"Alright, let's find Azazel. He's probably already got some kind of information." Stated Dante as he blew a puff of smoke. "After that, we are going to the bar." Said Dante.

"Dante, I am still underage…" Issei whispered.

"Issei, you are the Red Dragon Emperor. You can have a drink with some friends." Said Dante.

"Dante, you are still underage, aren't you?" Asked Vali.

"I guess, but my money is still green and besides, I'll just use magic if they are an asshole about it. I have a good place back in Kuoh we can go too." Plainly stated Dante.

"Ah, Azazel. Do you have some information now?" Asked Dante as Azazel appeared in front of them.

"Yes, in fact I do. It seems this puppet master has been around for a long, very long time. He prefers interfering in the human worlds but we believe he has been around longer than that. He is the foundation for ancient Greek theater, he is the one who invented the concepts of plays to model it after his own plots. He has been 'pulling the strings' pun intended, for a very, very long time." Azazel finished and reached into a satchel he was carrying.

"Look at these." Azazel said well pulling out pictures from the satchel.

"Fuckin A!" Said Dante. Vali remained silent and Issei was dumbfounded.

"Look at this picture Dante." Azazel held out a photograph in black and white and in the background, it was definitely the puppet master, but who was he talking too?

"That would be Hitler." Azazel stated plainly.

"This fucker really has been pulling the strings." Said Dante amazed.

"This one here is him bribing the assassins to kill Archduke Ferdinand." Azazel held out another picture.

"This one is from a while ago, this is him talking shaping the Roman Empire by advising the various emperors, until he grew tired and caused its downfall…" Azazel had more pictures but was cut off by Dante surprisingly.

"Azazel, this is all well and good, but how do you have all these pictures." Asked Dante cautiously.

"My spies, I have the best spies and it has been gathered for years. This puppet master stayed out of 'our' affairs and only interfered with things in the mortal world, we just let it slide. However, he did interfere with our world once." Azazel's eyes became angry and saddened.

"Azazel, I'll ask about all that later. However, we are going to the bar. Want to come?" Asked Dante, nearly ignoring this massive amount of information Azazel gave him. Azazel let out a very hearty laugh and accepted Dante's offer.

"It's settled then, we are going back to the bar!" Exclaimed a very happy Dante.

 _Kuoh- 46 Hours till the puppet master's attack_

Dante led the group of Azazel, Issei, Vali and a reluctant Irina to his favorite bar. 'The Dancing Dragon' Azazel felt it ironic that Dante's favorite bar was dragon themed. Dante walked in without a care in the world and the rest of the group walked in and were met with an interesting sight. The bar was poorly lit and smelled very strangely. There were a multitude of tables, some with passed out drunkards laying atop them. The bar itself was very nice, a massive selection of bottles lined the walls. The walls themselves were filled with regalia of dragon lore and pictures of dragons from all sorts of different mythologies. Scantily Clad waitresses could be seen running around getting orders and drinks. Irina punched Dante in the shoulder when she saw this. Dante motioned for everyone to take a seat at the bar and Dante quickly yelled out.

"MIN! YOU OLD DRUNK FUCK! I BROUGHT SOME FRIENDS!" Yelled Dante. Azazel was holding in laughter at what a regular Dante must be to yell at the bartender like that. A small older Chinese man emerged from the double doors near one end of the bar and he quickly yelled back.

"DANTE, YOU LONELY DRUNK! I HEARD YOU QUIT YOUR JOB! YOU LAZY FUCK!" Yelled the small Chinese man named Min.

The small man made his way to the bar, lit a cigarette and spoke in a nicer tone this time.

"Dante it's good to see you, I've missed you!" Min left the bar area and embraced Dante.

"You too, how have you been? Sorry if I worried you." Said Dante as he scratched the back of his head.

"Ah, well I'm glad you got some friends. You need them!" Min patted Dante on the back and headed back to the bar area and spoke again.

"I'm assuming the usual Dante?" Asked Min as he turned around to start getting drinks.

"Yep, I haven't changed that much!" Said Dante as he laughed a bit.

Min sighed and grabbed a bottle of Bacardi from the wall of bottles and handed it too Dante.

"If you keep drinking like that, you are going to die." Said Min cautiously as he watched Dante gulp it down. Min turned his attention to Dante's friends.

"Well, its good he has some friends! He needs them. What would you all like to drink?" Asked Min in a very nice tone.

Dante interjected. "They'd all like shots!" Said Dante as he continued gulping down the Bacardi.

"Don't mind him, he can be an asshole when he gets drunk." Said Min as he scratched his head and removed the nearly finished cigarette from his mouth and placed it on an ashtray.

Azazel spoke first. "Sake please." Min nodded and got a bottle and a glass out and poured Azazel some Sake. Azazel took a sip and approved.

Min turned his attention to Vali who was sitting next to Azazel. "What about you young man, what would you like?" Asked Min.

"I'd like Redbreast on the rocks" Said Vali who had obviously been to a bar a few times. Which surprised everyone. Min quickly poured the drink and moved his attention to Issei.

"What about you, young man, what would you like?" Asked Min.

"Ummm, actually can I just have some…" Before Issei could finished Dante called out from across the bar.

'HE WANTS A ZOMBIE!" Yelled Dante. Min quickly laughed and shook his head.

"Sure, whatever he said." Issei reluctantly agreed. Min quickly got to work gathering the various rums together and mixing them. Issei gulped in fear as Min handed him his drink. Min turned his attention to Irina.

"Why, what a beautiful young lady." Exclaimed Min.

"Thank you." Stammered Irina.

"A little shy, I have a drink that will fix that!" Min's eyes lit up but before he could begin Dante yelled at him from across the bar.

"MIN, KEEP YOUR PAWS OF IRINA!" Yelled Dante. Issei was thankful, he was too preoccupied with his drink. His first sip caused him to cough. Everyone noticed this and laughed with the exception of Irina.

'Alright, how about a cosmopolitan." Said Irina. Dante was surprised she knew what that was but was also not surprised that she ordered such a girly drink, it reminded him of what Serafall ordered when he took her here. Dante's mind wandered and quickly he yelled at Min for another bottle.

Min than turned his attention to Azazel and spoke so only Azazel could hear. Loud music was also blaring in the bar which was sadly now being controlled by Dante with his phone. Azazel quickly noticed no one else was in the bar as Dante blasted nightcore. Min smiled.

"He likes to listen to that when he drinks, it makes him feel like it's a party. Anyways, so, what is the Governor General of the fallen angels doing here as well as both heavenly dragons." Said Min calmly.

Azazel nearly spit out his sake.

"What did you say!" Azazel tried to laugh it off.

"I see you are surprised, try to sense an aura and you will see…" Min trailed off as he went to get Dante his second Bottle, Dante's second bottle was always whiskey. Min handed Dante a bottle of Chivas Regal and returned to Azazel.

"Dragons have always been heavy drinkers." Chuckled Min.

"So, how do you know Dante?" Azazel was very intrigued.

"I know Alduin, better than Dante." Said Min. Azazel's eyes widened when he finally realized what aura Min gave off.

"You are a dragon, aren't you?" Asked Azazel.

"Yes and no. I WAS a dragon." Said Min. "But that was a long, long time ago." Min's eyes wandered to a far- away land. Everyone could hear Dante singing along with the music.

"GIVE ME LOVE, GIVE ME YOUR HEART, GIVE ME ONE NIGHT IN IBIZIA!" Yelled Dante from across the bar. Everyone sighed, he was still getting the lyrics wrong…

Min turned his attention back to Azazel, Irina was trying to keep Issei awake as the alcohol started to work its way into Issei's body. Vali simply drank and enjoyed the scenery.

"So, Azazel, I am assuming you want help with this puppet master?" Said Min.

"We would like some yes." Said Azazel.

"Well, we can talk tomorrow morning. Enjoy this time, I figured you should get a day of comedy!" Said Min.

Azazel laughed. "Yes, it would be good for all of them. Especially Dante."

The group rose from their seats as they finished their drinks. Vali had 3 more and Issei had 1 more. Irina thought 1 was more than enough. Azazel had a little less than a bottle. And fucking 'Dante the Drunk' managed to down 3 bottles of liquor, even Min was concerned. Azazel Helped Dante out of his seat and he staggered up and suggested they just sleep at his place. The group readied to leave and Min said.

"Thanks for coming, and being Dante's friends. I'll put the bill on his tab." Min smiled and went back to the bar. The group now had to deal with Dante who was clearly intoxicated and was definitely feeling frisky as he tapped Irina's butt which was met with a slap. They laughed at Dante. The air was so, happy.

However, outside the bar two robed men in masks stood outside, one with his laughing mask began to speak to the other.

"Comedy, we can allow it. When this is done, you can strike." Said one robed man to the other.

"Tragedy, we must allow it to happen. Brother, we will." Said the man in the crying mask.

There laughter faded as a white mist enveloped them, as they vanished.

 **I'm having WAY too much fun writing this. This may go on for another couple chapters. My whole goal is to improve my writing which I think it has since chapter 1. Anyways, thanks for reading. Still hoping to get a few reviews. lol. This story also will probably turn out very very dark. I haven't decided. I guess you will see soon enough! Till next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Finale Part 1

The group made their way back to Dante's house, Dante was humming to himself as Vali and Irina, the least intoxicated of the group, carried Dante. Azazel held onto Issei, as he opened the door and they piled into Dante's house. Azazel closed the door.

"Azazel! I gotta take a piss!" Shouted Dante as he pulled away from Irina and Vali and staggered towards the bathroom. Dante slammed the door shut and the group could hear vomiting.

"Taking a piss my ass…" Whispered Azazel.

"Well, Min even said he had a little bit much to drink." Said Irina as she put Issei on the couch.

"True, Azazel, do you sense something is off?" Asked Vali who was heading upstairs.

"Nope. I see you are taking the guest room?" Asked Azazel in a slightly upset tone.

"Well I thought that…" Before Vali could finish Dante burst out of the bathroom in his only his underwear. Vali and Azazel were laughing and Issei was already passed out.

"IRINA, WE NEED TO…" Shouted Dante who was cut off when Irina punched him in the face knocking him to the ground.

"Honestly, what does Serafall see in this man!?" Cried out Irina.

"Damned if I know…" Muttered Dante. Laughter could be heard as Azazel took the recliner and quickly fell asleep. Vali headed upstairs to the guest room and fell asleep. Irina was forced to help Dante upstairs which she did reluctantly considering Dante was sobbing after Irina mentioned Serafall.

"I'm sorry Irina, I was only kidding I would never do something you didn't want to do…" Said Dante as he held onto Irina for dear life.

"I know Dante, maybe I was a bit overzealous with the punch." Said Irina in a heartfelt tone.

"Whatever, it helped me sober up a bit." Scoffed Dante. The two made their way to Dante's room and Irina opened the door and placed Dante on the bed.

"Irina, where are you going to sleep?" Asked Dante seriously.

"Umm, I'm not sure…" Said Irina as she let out a slight laugh.

"Here, just take the bed." Dante said as he managed to get up and pull Irina to the bed and Dante accidentally fell into the bed with her.

"Shit! Sorry Irina I didn't try to!" Said a very panicked Dante. They were in a 'comprising' position now.

"It's ok, I don't mind just go to sleep…" Irina said in a hushed tone. Dante let out a chuckle and went to sleep on one side of the bed and Irina on the other.

 _Outside Dante's House- 42 hours till the puppet masters attack_

"Tragedy, it will happen…" Whispered a robed man with a crying mask.

"Comedy, it has happened…" Whispered a man with a laughing face.

The two quietly made their way into Dante's house. They crept past Issei and Azazel, past Vali's room and slowly creaked the door open to Dante's room. They could see Irina had wrapped herself around Dante.

"Tch." Whispered Tragedy. "How can I hang her entrails from the ceilings if she is wrapped around him like that." Whispered a very upset Tragedy.

"Well, I think it is attractive…" Whispered Comedy as he slowly approached them with a dagger in hand.

"Brother, don't." Whispered tragedy. Comedy then pulled away.

"Now what do we do?" Asked Comedy.

"We can simply slit someone's throat." Said Tragedy non-chalantly.

"But, why don't we kill them all." Said Comedy.

"Because the moment we do that to one person no matter what spells we don't have the necessary equipment to entrap their powers. They would kill us." Said Tragedy.

"I have an idea, a grand idea." Said Comedy.

"And what would that be brother?" Said Tragedy.

"We slit the false one's throat with the magic dagger, we slit the girls throat and then, I rape her in front of him." Giggled Comedy.

"Fool, the others would kill us, be quiet." Growled Tragedy.

"I hope she remembers me…" Said Comedy

"You have your mask now, she probably doesn't." Said Tragedy. As the two brothers argued on how to cause tragedy in Dante's life, Dante was stirring.

"I think he is starting to get up, maybe we should just stab him with the poison." Suggested Comedy.

"I wanted to do my favorite thing brother." Said an upset Tragedy. "Whatever, this will have to do…" Tragedy's words faded as he approached Irina and raised a dagger but before he could jab it into her Dante grabbed Tragedy's hand and crushed the bones.

"AAHHAHAHAH FUCKKK!" screamed tragedy.

"BROTHER!" Yelled comedy as he rushed over to help but was stopped in his tracks.

Dante slowly rose, his eyes a blood red color glowed in the darkness. His armor appeared and he slowly walked over to the two as Irina and the rest of the house awakened.

 **"Fools, do not think you can simply sneak up on me."** Boomed Alduin. **"You claimed I was a false dragon, I can promise you I am not."** Alduin barreled towards tragedy but before he could kill them that smoke appeared and they vanished. Alduin roared within the armor. Quickly Azazel, and Vali rushed into the room as did Issei.

"What happened!" Yelled Azazel.

 **"What do you think, it was the puppet master's minions. I could hear them referring to each other as comedy and tragedy."** Said Alduin as he laid back down on the bed. **"We can deal with it later, try to get some rest. With the damage I caused they won't be back."** Alduin's voice trailed off as he went back to sleep and his armor vanished. Dante began snoring. Vali just went back to sleep as did Azazel, however, Issei was not happy.

"Irina, why are you in Dante's room…" Issei was groggy and not awake.

"Issei, sweetheart, just go back to sleep its fine." Said Irina.

"Ok…." Issei went back downstairs with Azazel. Issei fell asleep on the couch and Azazel stayed up, in case anything else happened.

Irina wrapped herself around Dante and went back to sleep. "Just this one time, you can be mine…" Whispered Irina as she cuddled Dante.

 _The next Morning - 32 hours till the puppet masters attack._

Irina had cooked breakfast and the group gathered around Dante's table in his kitchen.

"Thanks for the food." They all said as they ate. When they finished their food they all headed to the dancing dragon and were surprised at what they saw. The building was the same but the lights had been turned off, which surprised Dante as Min was almost open all the time. The group walked in and it was dark. Dante yelled out.

"MIN, YOU IN HERE…" His words trailed off as he stepped inside he could hear a slosh and felt something beneath his feet, Dante could hear dripping. He looked up and his heart sank. In the rafters of the bar was Min. He had been strung up. Min's legs and arms were suspended by his own entrails.

"MIN NO!" Dante yelled in anguish and tears fell from his face, Min had been completely opened up, his rib cage was visible and his organs and blood and pooled up on the floor beneath his lifeless body. Dante was on the ground and he looked around as Min's head was missing. Dante's vision adjusted and he could see Min's head had been placed on the wall, nails went through his eyes and held his head up against the wall, below Min's head was a message. The message was sloppy and written in blood.

 _Hello Black one, this is for breaking my hand and ruining my plans- Yours truly, Tragedy_

"That bastard" Dante gritted his teeth and bit his lip so hard it began to bleed.

Issei and Irina vomited, they had never seen this type of violence. Vali averted his eyes and couldn't bring himself to look at the sight. Azazel stood calm and placed his hand on Dante's shoulders.

"Dante, I truly am sorry…" Said Azazel.

"That fucking puppet, I will kill him…" Dante snarled through his tears.

Before they could leave Dante turned on the lights so they could see better. It was clear Min put up a fight. Blood had splattered over the bar where the fight had seemed to take place. A black blade with a black handle and a dark blue gem in the handle of the sword, it was caked in blood and still clutching the bloodied blade were one of Min's hands. Dante picked up the blade and his dragons scales appeared on his hand, he touched the center gem of the sword and a blackness enveloped the room and a vision replaying the attack could be seen by Dante. He could see two minions playing with Min's corpse as they strung it up he could hear them talking.

 _"So, how much longer till we take over that broadcast station?" Asked comedy as he watched tragedy play with Min's body._

 _"38 hours." Said tragedy as he began gutting Min with a dagger in hand._

The vision faded and Azazel was the only one still in the bar, the others went outside to vomit even Vali.

"Dante, that sword?" Stuttered Azazel.

"Yes, Min showed it to me once. It is a dragon slayers blade, it took away Min's powers. Min was a dragon king of the east many, many years ago. He grew weary of it and used the blade on himself. He told me should anything ever happen to him the blade would be mine." Finished Dante.

"That blade, it is 'Ghost Reaver' isn't it?" Asked Azazel.

"Yes, Ghost Reaver-Blessed blade of Oblivion." Exclaimed Dante.

"That blade was said to be lost after the holy war…" Muttered Azazel.

"I know, Min told me the stories of it, or rather Alduin, he also told Alduin that it would fit him well." Smiled Dante as he remembered a good time with Min.

"Well, I think it is good for you to have a blade just in case. Do you even know how to use a blade?" Asked Azazel.

"Not really, I'll figure it out." Said Dante.

"Hm, very well. We should be going, that vision, what did you see?" Asked Azazel

"That fucking puppet master is taking over a broadcasting station, I am assuming somewhere in the underworld. They said within the next 30 something hours." Said Dante.

"We should get going then and warn Sirzechs, there is only one major broadcasting center in the underworld, that will most likely be the one they intend to take over." Finished Azazel.

Dante wiped the blade off and took the sheathe for it and latched it onto his side. Dante now had a blade, Azazel and Dante walked out the bar to tell the rest of the group what was going on.

 _ORC-Club Room- 30 Hours till the Puppet Master's attack_

Azazel had left to go to talk to Sirzechs, Issei and Irina went to visit Issei's parents and Vali had accompanied Azazel. Dante was heading to the club room himself, there was something he needed. Dante was able to get in the school without any issues and headed into the ORC room without anyone noticing. He knocked on the door and opened it, Rias was laying on the couch; she was a mess. Her hair wasn't as graceful as it used to be, she had a few blemishes on her face and it she was eating. She sprang up from the couch alarmed at the sight of Dante.

"Yo." Said Dante non-chalantly as Rias fell back down to the couch and sighed.

"Are you here to take something else from me?" Said Rias.

"No, but your problem is thinking everything is yours." Said Dante as he lit a cigarette and sat on the couch across from Rias.

"Hey! You can't smoke in here!" Yelled Rias.

"Sure, I can, you can't do anything about it." Dante said trying to egg Rias on.

"Whatever, what do you want?" Said Rias as she buried her head in her knees totally defeated.

"I'm sure you noticed my new blade?" Said Dante as he brought the sword out and swung it in the air and quickly put it back.

"Yes, I noticed what have you come to show it off." Muttered Rias.

"Not exactly." Said Dante.

"Then what do you want?" Asked Rias, finally removing her head from her knees and making eye contact with Dante.

"I want you to call your knights in here. I don't really have anyone I can fight on such a short notice, I just wanted to see what it could do against a holy sword and a devil sword." Said Dante.

"Oh, you are only here to fight." Said Rias.

Dante nodded and the door opened to reveal the rest of the ORC.

Dante withdrew his blade and charged at Kiba, Kiba drew his sword and was able to knock the novice sword user back.

"Oh, yes, Kiba, Xenovia. Dante wanted to test his new sword on you. Don't mind him." Said Rias as she laid back down.

Kiba and Xenovia knocked Dante around a bit. But slowly Dante got better. Finally, Dante caught Xenovia's sword with one hand and spoke.

"That was a good fight, I might come back one day." Dante let go of the sword and vanished.

"Jezz, what a showoff…" Muttered Rias.

 _Underworld- Gremory Estate- 28 hours till the Puppet Master's attack_

"Azazel, what do you want?" Asked Sirzechs as he sat behind his desk.

"Just wanted to tell you about that puppet master?" Said Azazel smirking

 _2 hours later_

"So, I should focus on containing this puppet master then?" Asked Sirzechs

"No, I just wanted to let you know that a battle will be happening." Finished Azazel

"Well, I'm just glad you told me." Said Sirzechs.

Azazel left the room and had told Sirzechs all about the puppet master and what happened to Serafall.

 _Issei's House-23 Hours till the Puppet Master's attack_

"Well sweetheart we are just glad you are happy." Said Issei's mom as Irina was wrapped around Issei on the couch across from her and Issei's dad.

"I'm so proud of you son, such a beautiful young girl…" Said Issei's father.

"Thanks Mom, Dad I really appreciate it. I need to go now though, I hope to see you soon!" Said Issei as he smiled and left the house with Irina.

 _Cabin in the Woods- 22 Hours till the Puppet Master's attack_

Inside the catacomb the puppet master was facing away from Serafall, his mask sat on a side table. Serafall could see and smell that he was smoking a cigarette. The puppet master let out a sigh and put his cigarette on an ash tray, donned his mask and turned around to face the barely clothed Serafall.

"How are you Little Levi?" Said the puppet master in a strange tone.

Serafall didn't answer.

"Ah, the silent treatment. Very well." The puppet master rose but before he could do anything his two minions tragedy and comedy appeared.

"Master, the preparations have been made. All the men are ready for the attack." Said Comedy while Tragedy simply nodded.

"Good, I have decided we are going to go ahead and speed up the process. You will take over the station now. Contact me when it is completed and I will come. Do not fail me." The puppet master finished and his two minions vanished. The puppet master turned his attention back to Serafall.

"I am sure you are surprised I know your little nickname, right? Magical Girl." Giggled the puppet master.

Serafall was shocked but still couldn't speak.

"Let me show you something. You see, it is now time for the plot twist of this little play, a millennia in the making." The puppet master reached in his front suit pocket and withdrew a small golden locket. He opened it up and inside were two pictures he showed them too Serafall and she vomited.

"I see you are surprised!" Giggled the puppet master.

"…It…can't…be…" Muttered Serafall.

"Oh, but it is." Cackled the Puppet Master.

"And soon your little boyfriend will see the truth, what will he think!" Cackled the puppet master.

"You…are…. lying…." Whispered Serafall

"I may lie, but this is not something I can simply make up. Let me show you…." The puppet master removed his mask and Serafall was proved wrong, tears fell down her face as she fell to her knees.

"You see, it is true!" Giggled the puppet master.

"How could you?" Asked Serafall as she slowly regained her strength.

The puppet master kicked her in the gut and spoke once more.

"You will find out soon, you will see the truth soon. The finale is drawing close!" Cackled the Puppet Master.

 _Underworld-Central Broadcasting Center_

"Who the hell are you? How did you…" Before the employee could finish questioning the robed figures wearing strange masks his throat was slit.

"Fool, quickly brother. Let us finish this." Spoke Comedy.

"Yes, let us." Said Tragedy.

 _3 hours later outside the broadcasting center_

"Dante are you ready? Sirzechs has already surrounded the building." Said Azazel.

"Yes, more than you can imagine." Said Dante. Dante quickly summoned his armored form and that putrid black aura surrounded his armor. The sword had already integrated itself into Dante's armor and protruded from his right arm.

"Very well, Vali and Issei I assume will be going with you?" Asked Azazel.

"Not this time, I know he can seal powers and Issei can't remember how he was sealed or how he was even caught. I'm doing this alone, however, tell Issei and Vali to stay on standby." Finished Dante as he charged into the broadcast station.

He was met with walls covered and caked in blood, flickering lights and the stench of death throughout the building. Suddenly a TV in the hallway turned on and it was the puppet master and his minions surrounding Serafall, she had been suspended from the ceiling and the Puppet Master quickly began to speak.

"Dante, you better hurry before I get carried away. The puppet master walked over to Serafall and began to run his hands down her body, Serafall didn't even react. Dante turned away from the TV and made his way to the central broadcasting room which according to the schematics was on the 2nd floor. Dante ran into a few minions here and there and simply sliced them in half. Dante quickly reached the 2nd floor and flew through the door, the moment he did his armor vanished and he was left with only his sword.

"Fool! You walked right into my little trap!" Cackled the puppet master as he motioned for Comedy and Tragedy to attack Dante, the two hurried over to the defenseless Dante but they were wrong to think that he would be a pushover. Dante was a fighter. Comedy's advances were met with a sword through his abdomen, the sword held up to its name quickly devouring Comedy and absorbing him it wasn't called Ghost Reaver-Blessed blade of Oblivion for nothing, before tragedy could react the puppet master charged forward and used his fist and put it right through Tragedies heart, the puppet master ripped his heart out and crushed it in his hands. Tragedy fell to the floor, dead. Dante was surprised but killing his own subordinates wasn't something Dante was surprised that the puppet master did, but was surprised by what he said.

"Finally, I hated those two. The past several hundred years has been hard with those two." Said the puppet master.

"Now, on to business. This barrier stops dragons from activating their powers. You see I indented for you to fight Samael however he became unruly so I was forced to kill him, a shame really." Said the Puppet Master.

"You should be thankful, you must fight me now…" The puppet master was cut off by Dante.

"I hate you and everything you are and stand for! I will kill you!" Snarled Dante

The puppet master laughed.

"I don't need my powers to best you." Said Dante.

"Oh, but you do. You see I have something for you to watch." The puppet master withdrew a dagger from his suit and stabbed Serafall with it.

"NO! BASTARD!" Screamed Dante. Before Dante charged the puppet, master spoke.

"I am truly sorry, but do not fear. If you can beat me, I guess you have a chance at saving her. I would hurry before she loses too much blood." The puppet master was met by Dante's sword and it quickly hit the puppet masters arm and was met by a loud clunk.

"Wearing armor huh?" Said Dante as he pulled away. The puppet master was so fast he charged forward and hit Dante in the gut with a punch, he sent Dante into a wall but the puppet master's hand was also shattered since the black scales were all over Dante's body when the armor went away.

The puppet master clenched his hand, "I didn't expect your scales to still be there, but no matter."

The two exchanged blows and Dante was far outmatched. Dante was bleeding out and the puppet master walked over to Serafall.

"You are nothing without that Dragon, you must become stronger. The puppet master removed the dagger from Serafall and blood spattered all over and hit Dante.

"Without her powers, she is nothing. And I will make sure of that!" Cackled the puppet master. Dante's vision began to falter and he blacked out as the puppet master began groping Serafall who was almost dead.

 **"Dante, you must awaken. You must not let him win. You are the Arbiter, do not forget that…"** Alduins words faded as Dante rose to face the puppet master.

"I see you decided to join us…" The puppet master stopped talking when Dante began to speak

 **"BLACK DRAGON-SCALE MAIL!"** boomed Alduin. "I am not done yet." Said Dante as he charged forward and punched the puppet master right in the mask sending him back. Dante frantically looked for a way to free Serafall but turned his attention back to the puppet master. The puppet masters mask slowly crumpled and fell to the floor, Dante stared into eyes, blood red eyes with black slits.

 **Well, it seems chapter 13 with be the conclusion to this little story. Thanks again for reading, the finale will be out soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Finale Part 2

"You, what are you?" Stuttered Dante as he started into the eyes of the puppet master.

"You should know the answer yourself, I won't just spell it out for you, at least not yet." Said the puppet master.

"It, no. That's not possible…" Muttered Dante.

"Perhaps, but it is time for this play to end." The puppet master shook his arm and a small steel dagger fell into his hands, he threw it and it impaled Serafall in her heart. The chains disappeared and she fell into Dante's arms. Tears rushed down his face and onto Serafall.

"Dante, I am sorry…" Whimpered Serafall.

"No, you can't leave me like this, there is so much more I wanted to do, so many things I wanted to see. I need you!" Screamed Dante as he pulled her body in closer. He squeezed hard and he could hear Serafall whisper softly into his ear.

"Dante, I have lived for a very long time. I have to say, you have made life interesting again. I love you…" Serafall's words faded as her head fell into Dante's shoulder. She was gone, the life escaped her body. Dante was at his breaking point, he began to whimper and shudder, his hands trembled he didn't want to lose Serafall.

"Why, she didn't need to leave, I REFUSE TO LET HER DIE!" screamed Dante as utter anguish and despair surpassed their limits and Dante quickly began channeling life energy into her body, but to no avail Dante was just left weaker, he felt so cold. Dante looked up and could see the puppet master standing across from him, a single tear down his cheek.

"That is the second time she has left me you know. She is gone, I am sorry but this is the fate for those with power. You must sacrifice your own happiness in exchange for happiness in others." Muttered the puppet master. Dante quickly recognized that face, he looked up and reeled in disgust.

"You…." Dante's words seemed to be choked out of him by logic but the puppet master interjected before Dante could finish.

"Yes, I am. You see I lost it all many years ago." The puppet master reached in his suit and simply tossed over a small golden locket. "Open it up."

Dante slowly opened it and inside were two pictures, one was Dante and Serafall, in wedding attire. The other was Serafall with two kids. "What is this?" Asked Dante.

"Your wife and kids." Bluntly stated the puppet master.

"When was this taken?" Asked Dante

"Technically 15 years from now." Said the puppet master.

"You see, I focused too much on life and happiness and when a power showed up I couldn't defeat it and lost everything dear to me. I watched as my wife and kids were murdered." Coldly stated the puppet master.

"By who?" Asked Dante.

"The beast. It traveled from another dimension, I was not strong enough. We lost everything. I modified DIMENSIONAL SHIFT to allow me to travel back in time. It consumed nearly all of my power. I made sure to mold the human world the same way it was when I had lived in it. I slowly lost my sanity, I know I am mad. But can you blame me? What a cruel joke to be put in the same world a millennia before you can act." Said the puppet master.

"Why do this?" Asked Dante even though he knew the answer.

"You must lose these distractions and focus on getting stronger. Compassion is a weakness, as is morality." Stated the puppet master.

"How is it a weakness? What about morality, you obviously cared enough to go back in time." Dante was slowly getting angrier.

"It made my mind focus on keeping my family safe, in the end I exerted too much energy trying to save the world and my family. If I wouldn't have had a family, if I would have not cared about collateral damage the beast would've been able to be defeated. That is the fate of the Arbiter, a lonely cold existence with no recognition or happiness." Stated the puppet master.

"But I don't care about others, only who is dear to me." Said Dante.

"I know, however, if you would have allied with the powers the beast could have been defeated. I am sorry it ended this way, as you can see, I don't have much time left." The puppet master's words became hollow as Dante watched his body slowly dissipate into the nothingness.

"I am sorry." Said Dante meekly.

"Do not grieve, all I desire is too sleep." The puppet master's words faded and he disappeared into the air. All that was left was the locket he gave Dante and a massive amount of questions and emotions, he closed his eyes but all Dante could see was Serafall's smile.

"Alduin, you there?" Asked Dante.

 **"Always."** Said Alduin.

"What is going to happen now?" Asked Dante.

 **"The barrier will remain for another hour or two, I think he wanted to fight but decided not to."** Said Alduin.

"Huh, so this Arbiter thing, what is it truly?" Asked Dante, Dante's eyes were void of emotion.

 **"When the biblical God sacrificed himself to partially drain and seal me he also gave me power. In exchange, whoever I possess will become the Arbiter if I decide not to return to this world."** Said Alduin.

"I take it this power isn't useable as of now?" Asked Dante.

 **"Correct. Also, Dante I am truly sorry for your loss. I could feel how much she meant to you."** Said Alduin in a heartfelt tone.

"Me too, is this what it feels like to be cold and alone? Is my destiny simply to fight a great beast?" Asked Dante.

 **"Perhaps, Dante, don't do anything rash."** Said Alduin ominously as he faded away.

"That damn lizard, always caring. I am going to miss you Alduin. This world however, I refuse to save a world that treated me so cruelly before I had powers. The only thing keeping me here was seeing her smile and hearing her laugh, now that she is gone, I don't have much of purpose. Besides, I promised I would protect her. I don't deserve this existence. Not only that I expended so much energy I can't even activate my powers. All that for nothing?" Dante spoke coldly into the air and picked up his blade. "This is it huh?" Dante stared at the blade as he pulled it closer to his throat. As he put the blade against his skin he could feel warm blood run down body, the blade was cold. Dante uttered a few last words. "So, this is how it ends huh? This whole Arbiter stuff was never really my speed. This world is too fucking complicated and too fucked up, I don't belong. Alduin, friends, I am truly sorry. Please forgive me…" Dante's words trailed off as he used the blade and sliced his own throat. His blood flew high into the air and all the strength faded as he fell to floor. Dante could hear Alduin roaring and crying. His vision went black and his body disappeared, as for his soul and Alduin, they went somewhere far, far away. All that was left was Dante's sword which had stuck itself in the ground, swung around it was that golden locket. However, all the energy Dante expended began to muster itself.

 _1 Hour Later- Outside the broadcasting center._

"We have waited long enough! Fuck this!" Yelled Issei as he activated his balance breaker followed by Vali. The two made their way into the central room and were surprised to see it empty. Minus the sword and locket. Issei picked up the sword and a blackness enveloped the room. It showed everything that had happened. Issei fell to the floor his armor disappearing, tears rushed down his face and he screamed a blood curdling scream unlike any other, Vali even cried. Azazel rushed in and watched the same thing they watched, even Azazel shed tears. They composed themselves and decided that they needed to simply tell Irina that Dante sacrificed himself to stop the puppet master. Suddenly, the sword emitted a massive blast of black energy and aura right where Serafall disappeared. Suddenly she reappeared, she had been reincarnated by Dante's powers after all. She still saw everything and couldn't stop crying, she was screaming so much her vocal cords stopped working and all she could muster was a whimper. Issei had to carry her out of the broadcasting center, Serafall kept struggling like she could change anything. Azazel had taken custody of the sword, he sensed a strange aura and power from it. Vali spoke before walking out the building.

"What a cruel joke, to die because you thought your failed your mission only to have succeeded after death." Finished a deeply saddened Vali.

"Azazel what happened in there?" Asked Sirzechs.

"Dante sacrificed himself to save Serafall…" Spoke Vali coldly as Azazel shook his head, Issei was still carrying Serafall and she broke free and took the sword from Azazel. She clutched it in her hands and tried to scream but couldn't. Her tear ducts went dry and as she just sat on the ground holding the sword and making inaudible noises and grabbing at the air, she had the locket around her neck. It was used as a catalyst for her resurrection. Dante's will was so strong it brought Serafall back.

 _2 weeks later- Cemetery in America_

A pouring rain drenched the small gravesite, a small tombstone with an empty coffin was beneath the wet dirt. It turned out to be a small event. Not many people showed up. Serafall thought he should be buried in his homeland. Serafall was different, she hadn't taken on her magical girl appearance ever since Dante's untimely demise. She only talked to Sona and wore her hair down, without the pigtails it fell below her waist. Not many people said much. Irina simply held onto Issei who had grown cold and hollow after Dante's death. Issei had taken custody of the sword and refused to let it leave his side. Vali showed up and was despondent, he started smoking as well. They were all dressed in black, not only for mourning but to honor the dragon Dante was. Azazel felt responsible for Dante's death, however he needed to prepare for whatever this 'beast' was that the puppet master mentioned. All the leaders of the great powers were secretly happy Dante was dead, except Azazel. It was a sad event, Dante truly only had a few close people. No one spoke, there was no planning just a simple eulogy given by Azazel.

"He all meant so much to us. He affected us all in a positive way. If he was your friend, he would die for you, if you were his enemy, he would burn the world down to get to you. He will be missed. I truly hope he finds peace wherever he is…" Azazel's words faded as the rain got harder and Azazel began to choke up, he couldn't say anymore.

Issei began to speak. "He was my friend, he showed me the true path and it led me to my own happiness. He saved my life, but I couldn't save his…" Issei stopped talking and began to sob uncontrollably, he buried his head into Irina's shoulder and screamed in agony. No one really could believe that Dante, the Black Dragon of Oblivion, was actually gone.

 _Dimensional Gap-Outer Universe_

5 beings sat around table playing poker, a woman with long black hair and a very voluptuous figure began to speak to the other 4 at the table. The other 4 all wore what appeared to be knight's armor all in different colors, all had removed their helmets.

"Dante figured out the secret." Spoke the woman.

"How?" Asked one of the beings.

"I am not sure, but he did. Not only that is he didn't hesitate. He sacrificed it all. I made sure he still watched Serafall be brought back though." Said the woman.

"Death, don't you think that is a little cruel?" Said one of the beings.

"That is ironic coming from you." Said the woman now known as death.

"Perhaps, what are you going to do with him?" Asked the being.

"I am not sure, the fact he figured out that he was the beast was impressive." Said the woman. "I should reward him." Said the woman sensually.

"What by bringing him back? How is that a reward?" Asked one of the beings.

Death through down her hand to reveal a flush. "It is a reward because I deem it to be, however, he must know that if I bring him back he could still turn into the beast, that power drives you insane. Even Dante didn't trust himself and figured it out. It was very impressive. He might not have said it but the moment he died I could hear him utter the words, he laughed. He outsmarted the plan that was put in place. He truly is a dragon." Finished Death.

The beings all chuckled until one spoke. The being in black armor. "Perhaps he is ready for us?"

Death quickly responded. "Pitting him against one of the four horsemen seems a little extreme. Regardless, it is time for him to come back. I will be back for another round soon. Goodbye." Death finished and vanished the room.

 _Unknown Blackness_

Dante wandered in utter blackness and couldn't even reach Alduin the only thing in the utter blackness was a TV where he watched life continue. He saw Serafall return but was happy he wouldn't turn against her. The puppet master left enough clues for Dante to deduce he was the beast, now with him dead, no one would kill Serafall. But Dante was upset, it had been two weeks as he watched Serafall and life continue through the TV in the blackness and no one moved on, he was furious he just wanted to either tell the people he cared about to be happy, or he wanted to enter a dreamless sleep for eternity.

"I can make your wishes come true…" A soft sensual voice spoke.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Dante spoke coldly and emotionlessly.

"I see you figured out the truth, how did you?" Asked the voice.

"I'll tell you if you appear and make this blackness go away." Said Dante, demandingly.

The blackness quickly disappeared and was replaced with his living room at his house. Dante quickly ran over to the coffee table and searched for beer and cigarettes, which were there and he quickly indulged. Out of the corner of his eye Dante saw a figure, a beautiful woman with an extremely incredible figure and long black hair that extended below her plump ass. Dante was sporting a minor spiffy as the woman only wore a shirt skirt and a button- down t-shirt in black and the buttons were only barely on as her breasts were so massive they simply refused to let the shirt close. She sat next to Dante on the couch.

"I am death." Spoke the woman in that same sensual tone.

"Huh, well I made a promise, let me tell you why I realized I was the beast." Said Dante trying to not get a hard on, as he was cooped up for a while, but with death grinding up to him it was difficult.

"Well it would be good perhaps it would take your mind out of the gutter." Said Death as she pulled away.

"Well your body is hard to ignore, anyways. I realized it when the puppet master's left eye twitched when he said the creature came from another dimension." Said Dante.

"His eye twitched?" Asked death still confused.

"Sorry, you see ever since I was a kid whenever I told a lie my left eye would twitch slightly. His eye only twitched when he said that." Finished Dante.

Death let out a slight chuckle. "You sacrificed yourself because of an eye twitching." Said death still chuckling.

Dante sighed as he huffed on a fresh cigarette and gulped his beer before responding. "That wasn't the only reason."

"I know, I am here to offer your something." Said death her tone now serious instead of her playful sensual tone.

"I have made two deals with the supernatural, one turned out ok." Said Dante coldly.

"Two deals, I know of only one." Said death, she was now very confused.

"One was my deal with Alduin, the other was the man who sold me my Ducati, that fucker was the damn devil." Said Dante.

Death began laughing very hard and could barely breathe.

"it wasn't that funny." Said Dante.

"I thought it was, anyways this deal will give you your life." Said Death who was still giggling, she was pretty starved for laughs and wasn't expecting a simple human to keep her so entertained.

"What, my life back?" Asked Dante.

"Yes, I won't even ask anything in return, all you need to do is live, and perhaps the occasional favor." Finished Death.

"Fuck it, I just want to tell everyone to move on with their lives." Said Dante.

"So, you accept?" Asked death, she anticipated the answer.

"Like I said, fuck it, let's do it." Said Dante.

"Very well, you will be reconnected with Alduin and put back in the world. Dante, good luck. I except great things from you." Finished Death as she disappeared and the living room and suddenly a blinding light enveloped Dante and the next thing he knew he was standing in a cemetery.

"Alduin, you there?" Asked Dante.

 **"Partner, don't EVER do that again."** Said Alduin venomously.

"Sorry, but you know why I did it?" Asked Dante.

 **"Yes, but not until after you did the act."** Said Alduin.

"So, where the fuck are we?" Asked Dante.

 **"Your grave."** Said Alduin.

Dante let out a chuckle and then walked away from his grave, he still had a few things left to do. The moon shone down upon Dante as he walked away from his empty grave. He wanted to see what everyone was up to as he couldn't simply watch them through a TV in some random realm.

 _Leviathan Estate- Serafall's Office_

Serafall had become numb, she owed Dante literally everything, however she had no way to repay it, she also wanted to apologize for the technically non-consensual sex she basically forced on him. So many words were stuck inside her throat and she could never get them out. Sona visited every day to console her, Sona was the only one Serafall still talked too. Sirzechs came to apologize once but Serafall could tell that he was happy Dante was dead. She was sitting at her desk when Sona came in at her usual time after school.

"Hey sis." Said Sona as she appeared in the room.

Serafall made a slight noise to acknowledge Sona but didn't speak.

"School was fine today, how was work?" Asked Sona.

"It sucked." Said Serafall with disdain.

"I know I've said it before but Dante would want you to move on." Said Sona.

"I know." Said Serafall, she still had no raised her head from her papers on her desk.

"If you know then why do you persist?" Asked Sona mildly upset at her sister.

"He cared too much for others and not enough for himself, even though he talked about only worrying about people he cared about, those he did care about were everything too him. He threw his life away." Finished Serafall as she put the papers down to stare at Sona.

"He gave it up for you, don't forget that." Finished Sona as she teleported back to the school and left Serafall to her thoughts.

"I know he did, but I all I need is just a few more minutes, just a few…" Serafall's words faded as she laid her head down on her desk and sobbed. She still didn't understand why Dante had to give his life away.

She stopped sobbing when she thought she sensed a presence, a very familiar aura was lurking around the estate. Serafall leaped from her desk and bounded out to a balcony she had access to from her office. Serafall swung the doors open and looked frantically, however she didn't see anything, the aura quickly vanished and she felt even more insane, her heart began to race so fast when she thought she sensed his aura. She felt weak.

 _Outside the Estate_

"Thanks partner for masking my aura." Said Dante.

 **"Not a problem."** Said Alduin.

Dante was watching and wanted to simply protect her and watch over her, he didn't want to get too close to Serafall, it would only bring her pain.

 **"Dante, you should see her, isn't that what you wanted?"** Asked Alduin.

"I guess, but I want to see her forget me." Finished Dante.

 **"That seems like a good plan, just remember this, what if she doesn't?"** Alduin's words faded.

Dante didn't have an epiphany but definitely had a new perspective thanks to Alduin's words. Dante went back to Japan and went to his old house. He decided he would check on Serafall, Issei and Irina daily and simply live, he even got his old job back and things went back to the way they were before.

 _1 year Later_

Things still hadn't changed much, Issei and Irina were doing a good job of not moping but Serafall was still moping so he decided it was time to change that. But before Dante could change his mind he was forced to return.

 _Leviathan Estate_

Serafall was sleeping on her desk, however, a being had snuck into the room, dagger in hand. Dante was watching and quickly intervened. He activated his armor and appeared in the room in between Serafall and the assailant. Serafall was abruptly woken when Dante used his arm and put it through the assailant. **ABSORB** echoed in the room. Serafall was speechless, Dante turned around and faced Serafall.

"This can't be real…" Muttered Serafall as she fell to her knees and was caught by Dante, that smell gave it away, it was Dante.

"DANTE!" screamed Serafall as she wrapped herself around Dante and squezzed Dante all the while sobbing unctrollably.

"I missed you too." Said Dante. Serafall knew it was Dante. She was crying tears of joy but was able to get out a coherent string of words.

"How? Dante don't ever do that again!" Said Serafall.

"I'll try better, like I said, I will always be here for you no matter what." Said Dante as he held Serafall and his helmet disappeared and he embraced Serafall and began to kiss her passionately. They broke it off after a short while and Serafall spoke first.

"Dante, I am sorry for…" Dante quickly interjected.

"Don't, I can't stay for long. I must leave and you must find your own happiness." Said Dante.

"Dante, why did your eye twitch?" Asked Serafall.

"I just had something in my eye, but, I made a deal with someone to come back." Finished Dante ominously.

"Who?" Asked Serafall.

"Death." Said Dante.

Serafall gasped. "So, you can't stay?" Asked Serafall.

"Serafall, listen. Death told me herself, I am the beast. I am the beast that will destroy this world, Death told me that after fighting Trixhea I go insane, and become the very beast the puppet master talked about, I know you heard what he said." Finished Dante, Dante pulled away but Serafall pulled Dante in tightly and softly whispered in his ear.

"I don't care, I just want to spend my time with you."

Dante's heart raced, he finally realized it. This woman, this was Dante's future. Dante fell to his knees and his armor disappeared, he began to hold Serafall and cried. Serafall bent down and embraced Dante.

"Just let me take away the pain, just promise me no matter what, you won't leave me." Said Serafall.

Dante stopped crying and spoke. "Of course, I gave my life once for you, I think that sort of proves where my loyalty lies." Finished Dante.

"Dante, I have an idea." Said Serafall.

 _3 Week's Later_

"Dante, you know the rules, no smoking on school grounds." Said Sona as Dante walked to her side. The sun was shining brightly and birds chirped it was the end of summer and the beginning of fall and Dante was a few days away from his 21st birthday. It had been 3 weeks since Dante became an advisor/teacher to the student council, all to watch over Serafall. Sirzechs took care of the paperwork when Serafall threatened to go rouge with Dante, even Sirzechs was getting around to liking Dante.

"Yeah, yeah." Said Dante as he reluctantly put his cigarette back in his suit pocket, Dante had taken to wearing suits instead of the whole beat up jeans, leather jacket, and white t-shirt look.

"Hey Dante!" Yelled Irina in an upbeat tone as she hugged him much to Issei's dismay.

"Hi Irina, how have you and Issei been? You guys are senior's, right?" Asked Dante.

"We sure are! Me and Issei have been fine, ever since you got back it feels like a part of me has come back." Finished Irina as she slightly blushed. A magic circle appeared and Serafall in her magical girl outfit showed up and leaped on Dante.

"Dante! I came to see you, how has your day been? Your birthday is coming up so I was wondering what you wanted." Said Serafall as she made her voice slightly more sensual when she asked Dante what he wanted.

"Nothing really, I'm just glad everyone is still here and alive and well. That is all I could ask for." Said Dante as he smiled and looked at Serafall.

"Uh, it's hard to be your girlfriend sometimes." Said Serafall playfully.

"I know." Said Dante not trying to deny anything.

"Dante, how has your new job been going here anyways?" Asked Serafall.

"Yes, I would also like to know." Said Issei and Irina simultaneously.

"Its ok I guess, the only class I teach is phy-ed and that is pretty easy. I am not the best example for physical shape though." Chuckled Dante as he scratched the back of his head.

"You are in great physical and fighting shape though." Said Serafall, Issei and Irina nodded.

"I smoke and drink heavily, it's not a good example to my students. Every day I make sure to tell them not to smoke or drink." Said Dante.

"Dante, you should quit smoking." Added Serafall, Irina nodded and Issei was indifferent.

"I know." Said Dante.

Before the lighthearted banter could continue the bell rang and Dante and Serafall were left alone, Dante didn't have a class to teach this period. Serafall and Dante quickly went for it and embraced. They began to kiss passionately in the school yard. They pulled away and Serafall spoke.

"Dante, please, don't ever leave me." Said Serafall.

"I couldn't, even if I tried." Said Dante.

Serafall gave Dante one last kiss and teleported away, Dante had a feeling this was going to be a long night. Serafall put a lot behind that kiss. Dante thought he was at peace with the demons within him, however, in the back of his mind he could hear laughter and voices, the voices said terrible things and throughout the conversation with Serafall he got the overwhelming urge several times to kill everyone. He knew something was seriously wrong with him and had a feeling it wouldn't be long before he turned on everyone and wanted to make sure he wasn't around for that.

"Maybe a little longer I'll indulge on this life before I opt out." Said Dante to himself aloud.

"I have that favor to ask…" A voice said to Dante. Dante turned around and saw death.

"Sure, what is it?" Asked Dante hesitantly.

"or rather I have more of a warning." Said death ominously.

"What?" Asked Dante.

"Your power is drawing other beings to this world, they will want to fight. Enjoy your life and time. Also, keep trying to block out the voices in your head." Finished Death.

Dante laughed. "I know, I am doing my best. Anyways, I should be going."

"Yes, just heed this warning Dante. They will come soon but I will come before then. Do not forget this." Finished Death ominously as she disappeared.

"Don't worry, If I die it will be on my own terms, but before than I made a promise." Finished Dante. The voice in his head had another promise for him though. _"I know your promise, take her and the world with you."_

Dante lit a cigarette now that Sona was gone. "This world has a hell of a lot left. I made a promise, I will keep it." Finished Dante as he walked away, into Oblivion.

 **Well, this has been one hell of a ride and I think I have improved. This is the end as of now, I may add more if anyone wants it there is plenty of more shit I still can keep building this story. Thanks so much for reading. Like I said, if people want more I will add more. A epilogue may be out with some silly shit. But until than, thanks for reading!- Nigrum Draco**


End file.
